I Lie, You Lie
by TheLabyrith
Summary: 'The only time things become real is when you try to fake it. Love is Ironic.' (Cover image: it's from Deviant Art! I DO NOT OWN IT. PLEASE LET ME BORROW IT.. thanksSS)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 1. A'ight! So lemme clear this up: **THIS A FAN FIC WITHIN A FAN FIC**! I'm gonna erase those clichés, totally getting rid of it, baby! :D How, you ask? Well, don't mind me, read on guys!

2. Cover image is from **Deviant Art**! **I DO NOT OWN IT**. PLEASE LET ME BORROW IT.. thanksSS

Disclaimer: I do dot own AT. (so obvi.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quirky Encounter**

**PB's PoV**

Boredom! Argh! I sighed then slumped to the bench.

"Bubs! You're acting like a grumpy butt!"

"So?" I raised my brow "I'm bored, what can I say?"

"Uhm.. you up for malling?"

"I'm broke. Let's go boy hunting instead!" I stood up, grinning.

"Whoa there, you serious?!"

"Yes. I'm complicated." I answered flatly.

"Complicated status?" I nodded "Yeah right! So you're gonna hit on boys?!"

"Huh? He said 'let's just li-low'. That butt!"

"Then why stay in that relationship? Just break up with him!"

"I am. So let's go?"

Wait, so impolite of me! Let me introduce myself first, I am Bonnibelle Taylor. My friends call me Bubblegum or Bubs, because of my strawberry blond hair and my love for anything pink. The one that I'm talking with is Lady Dianne Park, half-american, half-korean. She's my best friend in the whole wide world! So anyway, we're here in the mall to look for my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. Speak of the devil, I saw him walking near a women's clothing shop.

"I'm gonna buy a book. Want to buy too?" Lady asked. I shook my head. Not that I don't like books, I love them but right now I'm focusing my attention to a certain brown haired boy with white highlights walking at the other side of the mall aisle. Argh!

"Alright! Be back soon!" I heared Lady say as she run toward the book store. I don't really mind, I had my eye on that butt! I know he's cheating, I don't love him though, but he stroke my ego, HARD! I mean.. really? Cheating? On me? C'mon! That is waaaaayyyy out of line.. After a while I saw a girl come up to him. Hah! So I'm right after all! I stood from the chair I was sitting a while ago and head straight to them.

"Hello Braco. Is she my replacement?" I asked casually. He choked on the soda he just drank and spit it out. My smile widened

"Bon.. *coughs* uhmm... uhh." He stuttered stepping away from the girl.

"What?" I smiled even more, like this: ^_^.

"Bon.. it's not what it looks like."

"Who is she babe? Your ex?" the girl asked, stepping closer to Braco.

Yuck 'babe'! I chuckled, not to be mean, but this girl is not in my level. You know what I mean? haha

"Don't worry Braco, you're not the only one cheating." I lied.

"What?" he roared, crumpling the can with his hand. "You're cheating me?!"

"What do you care?" I shrugged then walked away. FASTER BUBBLEGUM, he can't find out that you're lying. But oh well, someone grabbed my hands and I know who he is.

"Where is he?!" he yelled. I tried to pull my wrist from his grip but he's strong. I darted my eyes from his side and I saw a group of people coming our way, I pulled someone from that group and kissed him, after kissing him I held his hand for effect. I saw Braco's eyes widen in shock and I felt different. I looked at my side.

Oh gumballs! It's not a him, IT's A Freaking GIRL! Why did I pull a girl?! I saw her look at me, obviously she's shocked. We are all shoked but NO matter! Just please don't react Miss whoever-you-are! Please don't!

"HER?!" Braco's eyes fired with fury. "You replaced me with a girl?! Are you nuts Bubblegum?!"

"No. SO leave us alone Braco! We're through!" I said, pushing him away, we walked until Braco's out of my eyesight. I know he's still shocked so I am safe here. Oh wait, we are far from the bookstore! LADY?! WHERE ARE YOU?

"Hey, can you let go now?" said the girl. I stopped walking and faced her. _'Oh yeah_' I let go of her hand.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"For the kiss?" she chuckled "It's cool, you wanna do it again?" she smirked and I felt my face heat up. PERVERT!

"Jerk! I just did that because I have no other choice!" I huffed then walked away from her.

"Wait!" I stopped. "Lots of people saw what we did! Do you have any idea what you did to my image? What would the crowd think? I'm a public show off?"

"I said I'm sorry!" she ignore me ant turned me around.

"See those guys comming? They are my friends and they saw what we did. What will I tell them then, princess?" she asked while smirking. When will she stop doing that?!

"Who's she Marcy, and why is she so pink?" a girl, wearing a green tank top and ripped blue jeans asked. What's wrong with pink? and **Marcy**? Is that her name? Haha It's like a baby's name!

"Oh.. she's uhm..." oh right she doesn't know my name..

"Bonnibelle."

"Yeah! Bonnie, my girlfriend." WHAAAAATTTT DID SHE JUST SAY?

The girl nodded, I did not react, maybe this is how she felt a while ago.. I guess I deserve this, huh?

"Oh.. so that's why you two kissed!" exclaimed a boy with a brown hair wearing checkered shirt. Marcy.. haha.. well, she nodded while grinning.

Lady!

"My apologies.. uhmm.. Marcy.. but I have to go. Lady, my bestfriend, is waiting for me. Bye!" I said. She pulled me closer.

"Don't go out this building, cause I swear I can and will find you anywhere." She whispered, threatening me. But when she pulled away she way smiling and even kissed me on the cheek. "Okay babe, see you later." She wink.

What have I put myself into! I hurried away from them then I heard my phone ring, I picked it up.

"hello? Lady where are you?!" I half-yelled.

"Sorry, I went home. Jake called me and said it was important." Great! Now I don't have a ride.. Wait.. I will find her. Maybe she has a car! I decided to take my chance and walked around the mall trying to hunt that girl again but I have no luck. I sat on a bench, thinking where to go next. I sighed. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

* * *

A/N: See that? That's how! :D stay tuned for 'Chapter 2: Annoying'.. R&R peeps.. Hugsss :D


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter is up! :D I hope I'm not bugging you guys..

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Annoying!**

I was sitting on a bench for quite some time until I notice someone approach me.

"Bonnibelle right?" a familiar voice asked. I nodded, he was the other guy, her friend... "I'm Guy.. Marcy's friend. She asked to find you, she left her phone so she can't call you."

That girl made a good excuse. I followed him and he lead me to a fast food chain.

"Here we are." He said, pointing towards Marcy. "Go! Keila, Bongo and I are leaving, you two enjoy!" Guy said, as the three of them walk toward the exit door of the chain.

"What do you want?" I asked when I get near her.

"Watch your tone blabber mouth. People can hear you." She replied.

"What do I care?"

"Tss. What's your number?" ugh! That's it? She just wants my number?

"Why?" I asked.

"Just give it to me!" she replied seriously. I gave her my number and she gave hers. "What's your full name?" she continued, giving me a loop-sided smile.

"Bonnibelle Taylor. How about you?"

"Marceline Abadeer." hm.. That name sounds oddly familiar.. I just can't put my finger on it. Oh wait.. I need a ride.

"D-do you have a car?" she nodded. "Can you drive me home?" she smiled then lead me to the parking lot.

"How old are you" I asked.

"Seventeen. Don't worry I have a driver." Driver? But she's old enough to drive... I wonder..

"Miss Marceline. Who's she? Your girlfriend?" the man wearing a blue polo shirt and a yellow cap asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"She's beautiful." He commented, looking at me from head to foot. Then he smiled.

"Of course! I have high standards. So anyway, can you drive us to her house, Simon?" the man nodded and opened the car door.

"How 'bout you?" she asked after I entered the car.

"I'm eighteen, I'm in my senior high." obviously I'm a year older than her.. She chuckled then turned to the window. She's pretty, I should tell. Her long black hair is flowing behind her, how can it do that without wind? I have no idea. "What's funny?" I asked because she's still smiling at the window?.

"Nothin'.. just that you look younger than your age. Nice hair by the way." She smiled then looked back at the window again. Why do I keep on feeling my face heat up! Argh!

We arrived home shortly after that. I went out the car and my dad was outside. Oh bad news! I think they came to visit.

"Hi dad!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Hi sweetie, who's car is that?" my dad, George Taylor, asked. I looked back at the car..

"It's Marceline's."

"New friend? Well then let her in! Let's come inside." He said looking at the open door of the car. Marceline emerged from it smirking and nodded. Dad went first and we followed.

"Don't tell them anything!" I whispered. Her smirked faded as she walked inside. I saw my uncle, Peppy, he looked at me and smiled.

"Good evening dear. Who's she?" Peppy asked, pointing at the girl beside me.

"She's my girlfrie─. GIRL friend.. You know my friend.. but she's a girl." I smiled nervously. "She's Marceline Abadeer." I introduce her and gave her a 'go-home-already!' look, luckily she got it.

"Sorry but I have to dash. Nice meeting you all." She stated, heading out the living room.

"Nice meeting you too dear. Gummy, Bubblegum, and Peppy, dinner's served." Said my mom from the kitchen, Gummy's my dad's nickname. People call him that often.

"okay mom. I'll just walk her to the front door."

* * *

At the front door:

"You could've just drove off you know." I scoffed.

"I'm bored Bonbon." BONBON?! Okay now I am officially annoyed.

"So you're enjoying this?" I asked. She's riling me up!

"Yeah. You started this, remember?" She smirked. Ugh! Is she really that annoying? I sighed heavily.

"Listen, I hope this will our first and last encounter. Don't text or call me! I'm changing my sim card later. Good night!"

"Let's see..." she said and walked to her car. What's that suppose to mean?! Then I heard my phone beep.

1 message:

'Night babe. –M.

Reply: 'Shut it!'

'Nah. I thought you'll change your number? –M'

Reply: 'Whatever.'

Then I threw my phone aside. Your so stupid Bonnibelle! Why do you have to pull her? And... kiss her soft li─what? Did I say soft? NO! I mean... uhg! I'm acting like a child!

"No. No. It's ok. She's just so annoying.." I consoled myself. I really hope this will be our last encounter..

Because she's so annoying and she ruined my day! That's why!

* * *

A/N: When's Marcy younger than PB? Well, **HERE,** of course! Hahaha Reviews are highly encouraged to know if I should continue this or just toss it away in the RB.. Thanks in advance! *insert puppy eyes here*.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey hey! Thanks for the support guys! Anyways, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Payback Time**

And so my faux relationship is apparently a big deal throughout our school. How did I know? Well it's just the fact that **EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT ME LIKE I HAVE TWO HEADS**! Gossipers.. And I know exactly who's their princess! I dashed toward a group of people sitting.

"Lillian Sophia Pen!" I yelled. LSP, because her name is a mouthful, stopped talking and looked at me.

"Oh.. 'Sup PB?" she asked casually, PB stands for President Bonnibelle, I am the president of both Student Body and another organization. But enough of that. "Like, are the rumors true? Are you and Marceline, like, a thing?" she wiggled her brows.

"Yes." I answered.

"For reals, Bubs? You and Marceline?" asked Jake. Lady's boyfriend, speaking of whom, Where is Lady? I shrugged that thought and nodded, might as well be true to our façade. "Woah."

"Wait! How did you guys know Marceline?" I am really curious, I mean, it's not like they would really research about her.

"You don't know?" Jake asked dubiously. I shook my head. "Dude! She's in like, a super famous band─"

"I.. I knew that!" I cut him off, defensively. That explains how her name sounded so familiar. "What I'm trying to say is.. if you guys know her.. personally." I stuffed out my excuses, luckily they bought it.

"Nah girl, we don't.. I would like to though." LSP beamed. "She's totally rad, I even cheer for them in a band battle!" she looked at me seriously. "So why did you chose her? Of all people." She intrigued.

"Why not?"

"Why not?! You serious?" Jake exclaimed exaggeratedly.

"She's like a student of Knightsphere High! And she's their President!" my eyes widened at LSP's words.. So.. She's a Knightspherian eh? And their President? I smirked. LSP's eyes squinted in disbelief. "Do you honestly know what you got yourself into PB?" she added, a tad of worry in her voice.

"You know that you're the SB's Pres. Right? What's your deal PB? Feeling rebellious?"

"You know... stuffs. Anyways I have something to attend to, bye for now." I walked toward the parking lot and stepped to my car, about time I visit a certain someone.

Half an hour of driving later, I reached the Knightsphere High, our rival school, in every sense of the word. Oxford Olympian High, or Oo High for that matter, have a very tight competition for excellence, but I don't really care. I entered the premises and all eyes were fixed on me. I smiled confidently and walked toward a student.

"Excuse me, do you know where Marcy is?" I asked sweetly the kid looked at me and nodded, leading me to the auditorium. And there I saw her, resting on the couch with an ash blond boy wiping her sweat and giving her a water bottle, just finished practicing, I figured. Then suddenly an idea props out of my mind. I took a deep breath.

"So.. Is this what.. you're doing when I'm not around Marcy?" I said, shaking my voice for added effect. Remember the one org in which I'm the President? Well it's drama club! Haha She bursted out the water she just drank toward the ashen haired guy and stood up.

"Bonnie.. W-why are you here?!" she asked, clearly shocked.

"I trusted you!" I yelled. "I made.. *sob* the effort to be here only to find you cheating on me?!" I continue to act hurt and sobbed.

"Whoa. You made her cry Marce!" yelled a Bongo from behind.

"Shut it! C'mere Bon!" she yelled pulling me at my wrist toward the CR. "What was that for?!" she asked when we are inside, I grinned.

"You ruined my day, so I ruin yours.." she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you know that my 'relationship' with you is all over our school?"

"And here it's not? I didn't know that you're from Oo and their 'ultimate' president!" she added, stretching the word 'ultimate' in sarcasm. "I did not see that comin'"

"It's not a big deal." I shrugged. "Your the president her right? So it's okay."

"Everyone here know you're my girlfriend. My reputation is ruined!" she yelled.

"Don't yell at me! I'm older than you!" she run a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Ugh! Age doesn't matter! You're in my territory! And the nerve of you to come here in uniform!"

"So what? I don't care if our schools are rivals. Especially that band battle of yours!" I retorted. 'Age doesn't matter'? Hah! Cliché! "What reputation are you protecting anyway?" I asked. She ignored my question and grunted.

"Alright fine! But what are we going to do now? Students will defs keep an eye on us."

"What else can we do?" I answered sarcastically.

"GO with the flow?" she smirked.

"Fine! But no touch!" I pointed to her and me. "NO TOUCH AND HUG, NO KISS, SE─" I stopped myself realizing the word that I was about to say. "..etchetera."

"What kind of relationship is that?" she scoffed. "They are going to find out if we act like that." She may have a point, our images will be ruined (I'll go with the flow right? So yeah, I have an 'image' now!), but no way in heck I'm kissing her again!

"Just pretend we're having a misunderstanding or something." I suggested.

"Alright! But I will visit you at school sometimes. I'm welcome there right?" I nodded she smiled. And I am gussing she's not the one for rules because as we exit the building she's holding my hand again! Breaking the first rule, she walked me to my car.

"Meet me tomorrow at lunch, babe. Do I have to fetch you?" she asked, sweetly

"No. Because unlike you, I DRIVE my OWN car." I said, emphasizing the words, in her face!

She made a face.

"KISS!" the crowed yelled. They are watching? That explains the endearment.

"Hmp! Get him for me will yah?" I asked looking at the boy who shouted. Marcy just smirked then leaned forward, she grabbed my hands so I couldn't move, she kissed me.. ON THE LIPS! Breaking rule number two! That's two rules in a row! I hope she doesn't break the third rule─Oh! What am I thinking now?!

"See yah babe." She said then walked away. Oh no! I am not gonna let you win this time.

"I hate you!" I yelled as I move to the drivers' seat. the crowd that were supposed to be leaving, looked back at us.

"Why, what did I do?" she asked, but her irritation is eminent. Opening the car, I continued:

"You're still not off the hook _babe_.." her brows furrowed. I smirked a little. "CHEATER!" I yelled then storm off. Oh my glob. Her shocked face was priceless! I heard my phone rang. It's my ever present bestfriend *insert sarcasm here* LADY.

"Hello?" I sing-songed.

"Someone seems so happy." She commented.

"Yeah. So why'd you call?"

"Are the rumors true? Tell me?" she demanded. "I'm in your condo, be here already!"

"Fine, fine. I'll be right there. Bye." I put my phone down.. nothing can ruin my good mood. Serves you right, Ms. Knighspherian President.

* * *

A/N: PB's evil side! XD Is that new or what? haha That's all for now. Cherio :) R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: People totally dig this story! I'm very very thankful! Lot's of Love! *Hugs the screen* Oh! and Chapter 4 is up! Enjoyyyyyssss!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Last Rule**

I drove back to my house to find Lady sitting at the front door, beaming with happiness. In fact, I could already see rainbows around her. I smiled then walked out my car.

"Come inside Lady, we need to talk about things." I said in my most serious, 'princess like' way as I entered my house. Lady looked at me and tensed up. She knows that if my voice is like that, I mean business, but not right now. I grinned "I'm kidding Lady, so what do you want to know?"

"What really happened?" she asked. I told her everything and her eyes widened. "Really?! Wow! I didn't know you're that _desperate_." She laughed.

"Psh. Whatever. So now everyone thinks she and I are in love." I huffed.

"Oh c'mon. It's not like you don't like her." she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. If you don't like her then why did you agreed to continue this?"

"No.. I.. let's just say that somebody is radder than her.." I drifted off. Lady's eyes widen even more. I giggled.

"What?! You like someone else?" I shrugged, maybe. "Ok, but you still like her though. " She insisted. I looked at her. "She _is_ your girlfriend."

"No way, I don't! She's younger than me!" she raised her eyebrows. "Fine don't believe me, I'm out."

"Where are you going? You leaaving me in your house?" I stopped, this is my house.. so why am I walking out? I smiled at my stupidity.

"Malling. Wanna come?" I said instead.

"Sure."

* * *

We shopped for new clothes and now we're entering the last store for the day. I picked up a dress and showed to Lady.

"Suits you, princess." Said an all too familiar voice. I turned around and saw, Finn.. My ex boyfriend. I smiled.

"Hello Finn." Lady gulped and went to the other side of the store.

"Soo.. I heard you have a girlfriend." He looked down, scratching his neck.

"Yeah.." I said, smiling.

"You love her?"

"and you care about that, why?"

"Because back then─"

"Don't tell me you're regretting _us_?" I mused, after what he did? Oh c'mon!

"Maybe." I smiled. Psh. Like I care.. I'm happier now.

"Yeah right." I said then walked out the store without buying the dress. Lady followed me afterwards.

*Just You Problem* That's my ringtone. It's a song from a band, I forgot their name.

"Hello Marcy." I greeted.

'Where are you?'

"Mall"

'yeah I noticed.'

"You in the mall too?"

'Yeah I'm in the store beside where your standing.' I looked at the store and saw her with some classmates. I ended the call and walked up to her.

"Hi Marcy." I smiled. She hugged me. I stiffened.

"We need to talk." she whispered. "Guys! My _girlfriend _and I need a little.. private time." she winked and her schoolmates laughed maliciously.. What the what?! I looked at Lady and she smiled at me.

"Uhm.. Bubs, Jake is in here so I'm gonna go to him. Is that ok?" oh.. that explains why _**he**'_s here.

"Yeah!" Marcy answered, Lady went to the arcade. She pulled me away from the crowd.

"Hey. Let go.. No one's here to see this anymore." I said after a minute of walking.

"I don't like. Do you have your car?" she asked sternly, I nodded

"Come.. Let's talk in your car."

* * *

We entered my car and I turned the AC on.

"You really like to break the rules aren't you?! I said no-" I shouted.

"Who's he?" she asked. I stopped and looked at her.

"He's my ex. I don't even have to explain to you. You're not my real gf!" she gripped my hand then let it go. Is she what I think she is?

"I-I'm just asking!" she looked at the windshield. "My friends are there.. and you're.. you're hitting on boys. What would they say? You're cheating me for cheating you? Who is he?" she explained.

"hahahahaha"

"What are you laughing at Bonbon?!"

"Your acting like a jealous girlfriend Marcy!" She blushed then turned away.

"As if!" she crossed her arms and pouted. "You're old!" she stuck her tongue out then turned away.

"Good! Now here's another rule. This can never ever ever **EVER** be broken!" I said.

"And what is tha Bon?" she raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"**NEVER FALL FOR ME**." She chuckled then gave me a nod "Okay? You can get out now."

"Yeah right! See you soon _BABE._" She emphasized. There she goes again, riling me up! " Oh and by the way, that rule goes to you too!" she smirked

"Whatever. Just go.!" I said, she went outside then I drove off. Hah! As if I would!

_'Of course I wouldn't.. right?'_

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for chapter 5! Please be patient and continue to support this a story.. Now... to the review area! *pushed the chair to the study table.*


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Worried**

I sit in my desk listening to Ms. Lolly, out chemistry teacher. Well, I not really listening. It's been three days since she last texted me. Normally she would bother me every now and then. Like sending me messages just to annoy me. I wonder what happened to her

"Hey PB! What's up?" LSP interrupted.

"I'm just bored." I answered.

"What's it like to be with Marceline?" she asked all of the sudden. I'm thinking she has a crush on her, or maybe she's just really nosy.

"It's nice" I smiled. "Why'd you asked?"

"No reason." Then she walked towards the our other classmates.

RIIIIIINGGG. I picked up my phone and saw an unregistered number.

"Hello?"

'Hi, it's me Guy. Do you know where Marcy is? She didn't come to school.'

"Why don't you call her?"

'She's not answering'

"Then go to her house." I said.

'That's actually the reason why I called you. Can you go to her? I have another class.'

"What? Why would I go to her house?"

'C'mon, please? She's you girlfriend. Please?' he pleaded. What? He doesn't know? Though, I think I can go..

"Fine. Send me her address."

'Thanks Bon. I owe you.' He ended the call then sent me an address.

* * *

I drove to her house and knocked at the door. But when I saw that the door wasn't locked I panicked, what if a burglar bust in here?! I entered her house, I know I'm trespassing but I am genuinely worried.

"MARCELINE?" I yelled through the dim light of her house. I flipped the switch and found someone lying on the floor. I felt a shock wave through my body as I went to check who it is. "MARCELINE wake up!" I yelled shaking her. She feels hot, Glob! She's burning with fever!

"B-Bonnie?" she asked through heavy lidded eyes.

"Marceline! What happened? Why are you sick?!" I asked feverishly, still craddling her on my lap. She smirked then shook her head. "What?"

"I don't know what happened. Calm down, Bonbon." She said in a hoarse voice, still keeping her eyes closed and putting her hands on her ears. "You're so noisy."

"What? Glob! I-I'll buy you medicines and something to eat." She shrugged and snuggled closer to me.

"I'm cold." She stated, Cold?! Blankets! She needs blankets.

"Can you stand?" she nodded slowly. "Alright then, where's your room?" I asked. She pointed to a black painted door with an 'M' infront of it. I half dragged her to her room and put her on the bed. "C'mon.. Let's get you warm." I heard her chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sick Bonbon. We can't do_ that_. Besideds, you said **no touch**." She smirked. What is she.. OH.. OH! I know what she's talking about. I felt my face heat up, am I.. Am I blushing?!

"I'm not talking about that! That's so... distasteful!" she flinched, maybe my voice was a bit too loud. "Sleep! I'll wake you up when everything is ready. She nodded, after a while her breathing turned steady, she's asleep.

I ran as fast as I could to get back to her house immediately, Glob! I don't know how to take care of people. I never did that before. But here I am, trying my best. At least I'm trying right?

I cooked a soup for her, I don't know if this is delicious but it's all I could cook. I went to her bed.

"Marcy wake up." She stirred and open her eyes then smiled. "Here, eat this." I said shoving a bowl into her hand. She pouted.

"Feed me. I'm too weak to move." She said, but she's giving me a cheeky smile.

"Fine, since you are sick. Eat up!" I said lifting up a spoonful of soup. She made a face. Ooops.. I think it's quite hot. "Sorry."

"Your soup sucks!" she complained. The nerve! After the bowl's empty and she had just drank her medicine.

"Well, I am sorry, I don't know how to cook and this is the only thing I know that can be eaten." I turned my back to her. She scooted near me then touched my shoulder. "I said NO TOUCH!" I grunted, facing her again. She retreated her hand then slumped back to the bed, snuggling to the blankets.

"Hey.. I'm sorry." I said. "Marcy?" I felt her stir up. I touched her forehead. Wow! She's still hot, hotter even. "Hey Marcy.. You alright?"

"N-no.. I-It's so c-cold." She sniffed wrapping the blankets over her. What do I do know.. She's still shivering.

"Move." I ordered. I think I have no other choice. She obliged. I laid down near her, she faced me and hugged me. I tensed up at her touch. She scooted upward so her head rested on my chest, if she isn't sick I would've pushed her off, but for now, it's okay.. Cause she's sick. She looked at me. Now that I noticed it, her eyes are brown.. But in a weird way it's close to a shade of red. Odd.

"T-thanks" she smiled and closed her eyes, sighing contentedly. Now that we're this close, I have to admit she has a really pretty face, long lashes, full lips..

"Stop staring at me." She said in her sleepy voice. I blushed. Luckily she didn't open her eyes to see that. I touched her forehead again, the medicine is taking it's effects. She turned away from me and flopped down her pillows. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes. Take your medicine and just reheat the soup, sorry it sucks."

"Thanks. For taking care of me." She said, I can't really see her face.

"Your welcome. Goodbye now." She nodded and burried her face in the pillows. I walked out and drove back to my house.

_'She'll be fine Bubblegum, stop worrying!_' I scolded myself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: there yah are! :D as you can observe I update every other day.. so... Yeah. Expect more! :D R&R please?! _**wasui na ay**_! (You guys didn't understand what I just said, didn't you? hahahaha) Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait guys! I have a very bad cold and I need to rest. Bu anyhoo.. here's the sixth installment of the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lost**

Well that's a bummer! No teachers.. I'm wasting my time here. I slumped my head on my desk. These past few days, I am bored, more often than not, when my fake (emphasis on FAKE) girlfriend is not bugging me. Then it hit me, maybe, JUST maybe.. I may have a silly crush on her. Great right? Just great, I have a crush on someone who's already my 'girlfriend'. I sighed, this isn't suppose to happen.

"Yo! PB better check out the front gate." Jake said with a sly smile. I stood up and walked towards the school's front gate. A bunch of students gathered there, peeking at the gate like pests.

"Excuse me. What seems to be the problem?" I asked. The girl just blinked and pointed at the right side of the gate. I followed her point and a found raven haired goddess leaning beside a red sports car, smiling impishly at the attention she's having. Uhrg! Show off. I walked up to her.

"Dude. Marcy's so hot." I heard someone say. I look at hisr direction and he gave me an apologetic smile before dropping his gaze. I continue walking.

"Hi." She smiled at me. What's she's planning to do now?!

"What are you doing here?" I said in a gritted teeth. But to be honest, I think I could really use some deviation right now. This school, beside the awesome laboratories, is boring even for me.

"Just picking up my girl for a little trip. A thank you trip." She stated as she opened the car door. I looked at her and entered the car, she closed the door and hopped to the drivers' seat.

"A thanks for what?" I asked after she got in.

"For taking care of me last week." She looked down and revved the engine.

"It's ok really.. Guy made me go there." She made a look, a disgusted look to be exact, but masked it with a smirk.

"Good. I have a very sweet fake girlfriend." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Quite frankly that sent an unwanted hurt to my chest. Was it really necessary to emphasize the word 'FAKE'?

"Yeah yeah." I dead panned. She grunted and drove off. And Glob! She is driving so fast! "Hey slow down! I still want to live!" I yelled.

"Weenie." She teased and stepped the pedal. After hours of driving I noticed that we were not in the city anymore.. More like a forest or something.. and I have a very bad feeling about this. She slowed down the car.

**Marceline's PoV**

"Uh.." okay. How will I tell her this? I think we're lost.. Nice doing Marceline.. I looked at the girl beside me, I figure she likes pink an awful lot. She looked back at me and raised her eyebrow. Geez! This girl is such a meanie sometimes. But now that I noticed, she's .. well she beautiful. But not is not the right time for that. I bent down to the steering wheel then sighed.

"Where exactly are we Marceline?" she asked, a little pissed. "Marceline!" she yelled when I didn't answer. I sighed.

"I don't know."

"What?!" her eyes widen. "Wha.. what do you mean 'You don't know?" she asked with a shaky voice. I don't know if she's acting or she's really scared. Damn! This girl could really act. Even acting as my fake girlfriend. I frowned a bit. Yeah Marce.. she's just acting. Maybe.

"I might've loss track of.. of the road. I don't know where on earth we are." I answered. She grunted and walked out the car. I followed her out. "Hey! Wait!"

"Wait for what?!" she yelled as she walked over to my side of the car, I could tell she's really mad. "My doom?! We are stuck here, in this glob forsaken place, and it's because of you!" she prodded. "SO much for thanking me." She crossed her arms and walked away, fuming.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I have no sense of direction!" I confessed looking down at the pavement. She stopped and turned around. "That's.." I sighed. "That's why I have a driver." I whispered, but unfortunately, Bonnie heard. She relaxed a bit when I decided to stop admiring the pavement, her expression turned from pissed to a soft smile.

"Why did you drive then?" she asked.

"I want to take you somewhere.. But I lost track of it. SO now, we're lost." I looked up the sky, it's almost night time. "Bonnie, I think it's going to rain." As if on cue thunders came up from nowhere then I felt my neck being gripped. "Ouch. C-choking.."

"Sorry." She said after releasing me then she stepped back, eyes on the road.

"Are you afraid of those stupid thunders?" I asked, smirking.

"No." She yelled but then she jolted back to my side when another thunder roared. I raised my brow and looked at her. "Alright fine! I'm scared. You happy now?" she pouted. Cute.

"Nah. S'cool babe." She stared at me and pursed her lips. "What?"

"Why are you calling me that? Nobody's around." She asked flatly. What? I can't call her that? C'mon she's my girlfriend for glob's sake. _'It's just for show, Marcy.'_ Oh yeah.. stupid. I was brought back by Bonnie's tightened grip.

"Whoa there bubbles, no need to cut my blood supply. Geez." I said removing her hands on my arms and holding it. "There, better." I smiled at her but she's still not looking at me, but at the trees at our side. "Hey, what's wrong?" she pointed at a tree where some rustling sound was coming from.

"Who's there?" I shouted. The rustling stopped then two men emerged from behind.

"Apologies for eavesdropping." I froze, they.. looked exactly like us, just male and a much older version. "I am Gumball and this is Marshall." The pink haired man explained. The man with jet black hair nodded at us.

"Are you guys lost?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Do you know any hotel we can sleep in?"

"There's no hotel here, uhm.. what's your name?" Gumball asked.

"Marceline, and this is Bonnibelle, my.." I looked at her. "Friend."

"Ows?" Marshall mused. "I don't think so Marcy. I think you two are something."

"Marshall! Where are your manners?" Gumball scolded, Marshall just stuck his tongue out. "Anyways, you can come to our house. Don't worry we're good guys." He assured after I shot him a dubious look.

"Sure. Thank you for your kindness." Bonnie agreed.

"Wait a sec." I said, pulling her some 2 meters away. "You sure about this? We've just met them."

"If they are to hurt us, they could've done it while you're idling a while ago. But they didn't, so it's fine. Now let's go." She explained dryly then pulled her hand away from me. I grunted but followed after her.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked Marshall. Gumball and Bonnie are talking about some junk and she's still ignoring me. What did I do?

"You're in Aaa. The forsaken town." He replied. "Here we are." He stopped at a decent sized bungalow. "You wanna come with us to a party?" he added. I nodded, might as well enjoy this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Bad Mix**

**PB's PoV**

After arriving at the party we parted our ways from Gumball and Marshall. I'm still awed by their resemblance to us. I looked around the tree house that was hosting the party, many people were here, it was a farewell party for a girl named Fionna, the hostess' sister. I saw Marceline talking with a white haired boy and seems to be enjoying his company. I felt a tug at my chest, what's the meaning of this?

"Hey, what's with the face?" Cake, the party's hostess, asked. "Jealous?" she smiled and looked at Marceline. "She your girlfriend?"

"What? No!" I denied. "We're just friends" I said, using the same words she used to introduce me to the two men.

"Friends? Ok. But you're still jealous." She laughed while I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "It's ok girl. C'mon let's toast!" she invited pointing at the group of people gathered in a circle. I nod and followed her.

"Here you go Bubblegum!" Cinna said as she gave me a drink. "Take it slow. It's tequila." She advised. I nodded and decided to looked at Marceline, and saw that she was.. laughing while the guy wrapped his arms around her, whispering something that made her giggle. What?! She's such a flirt! I huffed and drank down the whole glass. Cake and Cinna looked at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa. You ok there?" she asked. I blinked and felt a little dizzy but I still nodded. That Marceline! Argh!

"I'd guessed jealousy and alcohol are bad when mixed." Cake added.

"I am not. Give me another one." I ordered, Cake shook her head but filled up my glass. It went that way for a while and by now I'm feeling a little tipsy.

**Marceline's PoV**

"I bet you wish she would do more than this, right?" Froze, my long lost friend, whispered. Mimicking my description of the way Bonnie hugged me a while back, when she was scared of the thunder. I chuckled.

"haha dude no!" I said, he looked at me and lift his arms up.

"C'mon Marcy! She's totally hot! Look!" she pointed towards Bonnie, who is drinking a glass of what I think is tequila. I squinted my eyes. Was she nuts?! "If you two are not a thing, I'm sure I'll flirt with her by now and not talk to you about this junk!" he exclaimed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Whatevs Fro. I'm gonna go to her now. I thinks she's drinking a bit too much." He gave a cheeky smile. "What?"

"She's drunk Marcy. It's your cue." He winked then walked away laughing. That guy is such a pervert. But I can feel my face heat up a little.

Geez! These people are crazy. It took we a while to find Bonnie because somebody just pulled me to the dance floor. But when I got near her she looked at me then smiled drunkenly.

"Guys *hick* this is my girlfriend." She pointed towards me. I sat down and smiled. "But I don't like her! I like Guy more. He's kind and totally my type." She chuckled. She likes Guy? Then why on earth did she grabbed me?! I felt a lump form on my throat.

"Sorry Marce, but she won't let us stop her." Cinna said softly.

"It's ok. Bonnie c'mon. I'll take you back." I said.

"No! I'm enjoying this party!" she yelled lifting up her glass.

"You're drunk Bonnie. C'mon." I stood up.

"Am not." She drawled.

"Give me that!" I said grabbing the glass and holding it away from her. She huffed and tried to reach the glass. "You can't even stand anymore! Look at you!" she stood up.

"I'm gonna tell you something." She whispered. I stepped closer to her.

"Closer."

She said in a husky voice. My face was mere inches away from her. Then she kissed me, it caught me by surprise and she snatched her glass back.

"Got it!" she smiled triumphantly and drank it immediately. I frowned and sat back beside her.

"She's really hot and you totally like her." Froze exclaimed behind us. I glared at him and he sat beside me.

"Her?" Bonnie pointed at me. "She'll never like me and of course I'll don't like her either. We're just faking. Hey Marce tell Guy we're not a thing." She said while looking at Froze.

"What if I don't want to?" she took a deep breath and held the collar of my jacket.

"Then I'll think..." she gazed at me. "That.. you've broken the last rule." And with that she fainted in my arms.

I have not! At least... that's what I wanted to believe.

* * *

**A/N**: If anyone is reading this, I would like to tell you bad news and good news. First the GN, for the next four days I'll be updating DAILY.. *yey!* hahaha BUt the bad news is that I'm going on a Christmas vacation and I don't think there'd be any internet connection on that place so yeah there would be at most 2 two weeks of no update. SORRY. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Giveaway**

**PB's PoV **

I woke up with an aching head. Oh glob.. I think I am so drunk last night that I pass out. But, why am I in Gumball's house? Did they drag me back here? Glob. That is so embarrassing! Then I saw someone walk in.

"Marshall.. Did you guys brought me home?" he chuckled then shook his head.

"Your _girlfriend_ carried you here. Damn girl! I didn't know you're weird when you're drunk. Marceline was up all night taking care of you." He laughed then exit the room, carrying his guitar. She.. took care of me? Why would she do that? I stood up and walked toward the living room.

"Marcy? Where's she?" I asked Gumball.

"She's by her car, she called someone to go over here." I nodded then went to where she is. I saw her sitting on the hood of her car. Talking with Keila and Guy. She noticed me and jump off the hood.

"Hey. Thanks for last night." I called. She just looked at me and nod. What is wrong with her now?

"Let's go home." Said Keila walking towards Guy's car. But Marceline stopped her.

"You go with Guy. Keila.. You go with me." She said in monotone. Keila looked at her but she just opened door and sat there. Waiting.

"Is she alright?" Guy asked Keila. The girl just shook her head then looked at me. "Bonnie, did you guys had a fight last night?"

"No. Keila you can go with Guy. I'll go with Marcy." they agreed and drove off. I went to her car and opened the door. Maybe she woke up at the wrong side of the bed.

"Let's stop this Bon." She said flatly, staring at the steering wheel.

"What do you mean?" Stop? Why?

"You like Guy right? There, I'm stopping this so you can be with him." Did I say I like him? Yeah I do, but as friends. What was she thinking?!

"Are you giving me away?!"

"No." she replied, still in monotone.

"**WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"** I yelled. What am I? A giveaway?! She can't just throw me at Guy just because I like him!

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"Because I can't understand you! What's you deal?" she grunted but didn't reply. We drove all the way back to the city in complete silence. Then we arrived at my house. After I got off, she drove at full speed. She didn't even bother to say goodbye..

* * *

The next Day:

She's Bipolar! Ugh!

"Bubs, why the long face? Bored again?" Lady asked

"Nah girl, I don't think she's bored." LSP said crossing her arms. "I think she's thinking about a certain Knightspherian President. So obvi."

"She's so immature and bipolar!" I snorted, cupping my face.

"What? You love her don't you?!" LSP concluded. I straightened myself and answered.

"NO!" Lady raised a brow and then smiled, she whispered something to LSP.

"Totally." Said the grinning girl, wearing a purple everything and a star shaped pin.

"Well, well, well.." Flare said. She's my vice-president. "Bothered by a rival eh?" she smirked. I glared at her.

"So anyway, the battle of the band is gonna be held here. C'mon let's watch." Lady interrupted.

"Oh my glob! Like, the Scream Queens will be here! They're like, totally rad." Said LSP excitedly. Flare nodded and followed her after giving me a meaningful wink. Don't get me wrong I don't hate her, we're friends but sometimes I'm bothered by her 'unstable' personality.

When we arrived at the auditorium, the bands were preparing themselves, I found Marcy strumming her bass and smiling widely, that is until she saw me, then her face went stoic. I grunted. What is her problem! I walked up to our school band and wished them good luck. They smiled and gave me a rock sign. I looked at the rival band and saw Guy, Bongo and Keila.

As I was walking to them I felt everything fell silent and eyes are all up on me. I can't blame them, it's the rival school band that I am walking to.

"Best of luck to you, Guy, Keila, and Bongo." I ignored Marceline's stare and walked out the auditorium. She's too annoying! I hope they lose! Why is she so serious? Is it because of the battle? I felt something strange about her but shrugged it off.

"Man! The SQ's weird today.." said a student after a while.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Oh hi PB! Hmm.. they are playing weird today. And Marceline seems too... distracted."

"What?" I dashed back to the auditorium and saw the bands, man! Not to brag, but our band is good too, if they don't play right they could lose! And they can NOT lose!

"**HEY MARCELINE! IF YOU LOSE THIS BATTLE I SWEAR I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"** I yelled, face flushed from embarrassment. I don't normally yell but I felt like I should do it anyway. She looked up at me and smirk.

"**Even my band mates?" **she answered.

** "YES! SO PLAY YOU'RE BEST MISSY**!" I yelled back, smiling.

"Go Scream Queens!" LSP yelled.

"Hey why are you cheering the other group LSP?" a student asked.

"Shut the lump!" she replied. The student went quiet.

**"Bonnie!"** she yelled. I looked up to her. **"Drop the first rule and I'll blow this crowd with my awesomeness for you!"** she winked then flashed me a toothy grin. **'No touch?**' I felt my face heat up and a knot formed in my throat.

"Fine! Just win this you butt!" She nodded and .. Oh dear Glob.. she's really awesome at this. The crowd erupted in cheers after the song and they were declared the winners. She looked at me then smiled wryly.

"Am I forgiven, princess?" she asked when she was within arms length, smirking.

"Yes, you are forgiven. Just don't do that again."

"Ok.. Thank you!" then she hugged me, nuzzling her face at the crook of my neck. I hugged her back. Oh well, the rule is void anyways.

"Guys! Get a room!" Jake yelled, embracing Lady by the waist.

* * *

**A/N: **As promised guys! Check y'all tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **'Finally you show they have feelings for each other!, hahaha I was planning of a slow development of their feelings so I didn't show any on the earlier chapters.. hehehe and because of that here, have another proof of the feels for y'all. Enjoy. :D Thanks for the support!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Distance (Part 1)**

Well, it seems like Flare found someone else to love other than herself. Haha And what luck, he's Finn! I'm very happy for them.. I think they'll work out pretty well. Anyway, I'm at the Knightsphere High, Guy called me to go here. But Marceline is nowhere to be seen, why did I even bother going here? Haha.

"Where's Marcy?" I asked looking around their campus. The three of them froze and looked away from me.

"Well... uhh.. she's... well, she's..." Keila started, darting her eyes to her guitar.

"Out with it already!" I said impatiently, Keila is beating around the bush.

"I don't know guys.. maybe she doesn't want her to know.. " said Bongo, fiddling with his drumsticks.

"Tell me where she is!" I yelled. What are they so afraid of? Maybe she's sick. Or maybe she's... _DEAD!_ NO! NO! Don't think like that brain!

"Marceline left." Guy said, approaching me.

"Where'd she go?" she could've told me, '_you're not her real girlfriend, Bonnibelle_' ... Argh! stop it brain!

"Why? You'll follow her?" he answered.

"NO.. Just asking."

"Why?" Bongo cleared his throat and chuckled.

"Hey Guy! Are you hitting on Bonnie?" he mused, pointing the stick at me.

"Shut up Bongo!" he yelled. I sighed..

"When will she come back?" I interrupted.

She left without even telling me.. What am I to Marceline.. Glob! What am I thinking! _I could do whatever I want now_.. But I can do that even when she's here.. _But I didn't_.. What's up with me. Am I.. in lov─NO! I'm not! I will not break the last rule!

"HEY!" Guy yelled.

"What?"

"You're spacing out."

"WHAT? Really?"

"Yeah really, they already left." It's Marcy's fault! She left me!

"Guy, when will she be back?"

"By next month.. I think."

"That butt! She didn't tell me!" I huffed.

"Why would she?" he asked. "She's not even you're real girlfriend."

"Oh yeah.." I looked down. "Stupid me."

"Haha You're not stupid." He smiled at me. He's cute. I wanna pinch him on the cheeks.

"Hey, can I pinch you?"

"What? No way." He argued but I still managed to pinch him. Haha "aww.. That hurt man." he complained, rubbing his cheeks.

"Sorry.. You're just so cute."

"I am a rock star! I'm awesome not _cute_."

"Yeah.. but someone's more awesome."

"Who? Marcy?"

"Yea─NO!" he laughed.

"In denial." We sat there in silence.. Am I really just in denial?

"Guy.. What do you.. hm.. How will I say this.. What do you think about Marcy?"

"I think she's rad!" Guy beamed in admiration and mumbled something under his breath.

"No.. I mean.. what does she thinks about... about me?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I knew it! You love her right?!"

"No.. I'm just curious!"

"Well, I don't know Bon." He gulped then looked me straight in the eyes. "Please stop this, you're just going to hurt someone."

"What? How? Who?" I confusedly asked. He sighed.

"Look. I like you.. I like you a lot." He continued to look at me.. What should I do? He likes me? I mean.. I do too but as friends...

"Don't joke like that." I said looking away.

"I'm dead serious."

"C'mon! Stop joking."

"I'm not. I liked you since I saw you at the mall. That's why we're about to approach you, but since you pulled Marcy and told everyone she's your girlfriend. I lost hope." He looked away. "But then.. But then Marcy told me she's not and you guys are just faking it. I was so happy! Maybe.. because I knew I could have a shot at you." He gazed at me again. "You know what? I don't think I still like you." he held my hand.

"I guess.. I'm falling.

**For you**."

* * *

**A/N: **What's up with that? hahaha R&R guys! It will really be appreciated by yours truly.. Bye for now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Distance (Part 2)**

... I'm falling.. For you."

"Uhh.. Guy.. Uhm" Glob! This is not right.. This is bad!

"No! Don't answer yet, please? I know I don't stand a chance.. But I could still prove it right? Just let me.. Until Marcy is comes back." he pleaded.

"But her reputatio─"

"I swear to glob this will be a secret. Please.. I can't accept a 'No' today. I'm sorry.. Am I being too selfish?"

"Yeah very." I smiled. "Fine. Chance, is it?" he smiled and nodded. "Okay. Prove it then."

OHHHH GLOB! I can't hurt him.. he's Marcy's friend. I don't know anymore.. Marcy! Please come back already! I need you're help.

Help... yeah! I need her help. Or maybe to just get this over with? Oh glob! I hate you Marceline!

"Can we date tomorrow?"

"Date?"

"Yeah.."

"But rumor─"

"No rumors.. I swear."

"But Marcy─"

"Marcy again?"

"Sorry but.."

"Lame excuses.. Please. Chance? Remember?"

"Alright fine! But I don't wanna go to the mall.."

"Okay." He beamed. "Pick you up at 5. Thanks Bon!" he smiled. After the fact I was so close to dumping him, he's still smiling.. What's stopping me to like this guy?

_Is it a what or a who? _Please stop this brain!

"Let me drive you home." He offered. I refused because I brought my car. I drove home.. Uhg Marceline Abadeer you butt! Why do you have to leave?! I swear I could forget you! Guy is there, he's cooler than you!

When I arrived home I went to my room and sleep.. that is until my phone rang.. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! I ignored it at first but the unknown caller was persistent.

* * *

"Who the fudge is this? **DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?**!" I yelled at the other line. Whoever s/he was.. he's ruining my sleep! I'm having a great dream!

'Don't tell me you're drooling?'

"No I don't!" I calmed down when I heard a familiar laugh. "Marcy?"

'Yeah.'

"I hate you! You're so annoying, you know that?"

'Haha I know.'

"Yeah. I need my rest so I'm ending the call now."

'Wait. Don't.'

"Huh? Why?"

'So you'll be late tomorrow.'

"How did you know?"

'I know. The school's my territory remember?' she laughed. She JUST laughed!

"Ok. SO I'm gonna date Guy tomorrow. He's totally cool."

'Ok. I'll support you. Go get your stupid rest. Bye!'

The she ended the call! Argh! She's super annoying! I stayed up all night and slept at around 4 in the morning..

* * *

I woke up at around 3:00 p.m and rushed out of bed to at least have the decency to prepare for our little 'date'.

"Hey Bubblegum." Peppy said, walking inside the house. I called him yesterday to be here and stay at my house for a while. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm going out." I said entering the bathroom. I heard him walked near the door .

"With Marceline?"

"What? No!"

"But I figured she's your girlfriend.. Am I right?" I sighed and turned the shower on. After taking a bath, he threw me a questioning look.

"I'm going out with her friend." Peppy frowned. "What's the problem?"

"I thought she's your girlfriend. I like her for you.. She's a good girl."

"How do you know her?" I asked. Peppy smiled and then walked toward the kitchen. I was about to ask him again but I heard a horn outside. Guy fetched me at around 4:30..

"Where are we going?" I asked after getting in his car.

"At the park."

So we drove off to the park and walked around it. After an hour or so, we stopped and sat at a bench, I was eating a thing called 'shawarma' and so is Guy.

"Hey.. what's the best thing that you have Guy?" I asked just to break the silence.

"ME.. Uhm... the best thing about me is..."

"Is what?"

"The best thing about me is **you**." He chuckled.

"That's a... cheesy line you got there." I laughed.

"How about you?"

"Nothing.. haha."

"Yeah? Damn! We're going to be a nice pair then!"

"Oh.. I don't know.."

"Unsure?" I nodded. "Well, that's something.. You love her don't you?" he asked with a tang of pain in his eyes.

"No!" I denied.

"I'll hold on to that."

"To what?"

"That you don't love her. It's the only thing that I'll hold on to." He smiled at me then ate his food.

Ok! I am doomed! What am I saying? '**NO**'? I am so confused right now! And no formulas or chemicals will solve this confusion! After finishing our snacks, Guy offered to drive me back home and I gave him a thank you kiss.. on his cheeks. I saw him blush and drove off.

What am I going to do with him? What about Marceline? :(

* * *

**A/N**: People! I like to thank you all for reading this! Now, the bad news have arrived and I shall pack my things and leave... Please continue supporting and reading when I come back and Marcy will come back too (I'm going to fetch her) *_echos!_*

SideNote: R&R! :D that will help me a lot! It'll boost my morale.. hehe

'kay.. bye for now! I'll check you guys next year!That would be it for this year! Happy holidays folks! :D Bye! -TheLabyrinth


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hello! Well that break was over (I hate it!) and I am back to my business! here you go! Marcy is back!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Missed Me?**

I woke up feeling my entire body hurt. Then I saw Guy entering the door.

"Guy?"

"OH you're awake!" he smiled then walked over me.

"PB!" LSP, Flare and Lady exclaimed. Then I saw tears forming on Lady's eyes.

"Bubs, I thought you're not going to wake up!" she hugged me. "YOU fell down the stairs and bumped your head!"

Oh yeah.. I remember falling down the stairs.. But no one pushed me. It's because of me spacing out again. I leaned to the head board but instead I hit someone. I flinched and looked up.

"Serves you right." She pointed out.

"What do you care?" I yelled.

"Hey girls.. Don't fight here. We're in the hospital for glob's sake." Said Finn, now sitting with Flare. I grunted. " And you, Bubblegum, what were you thinking last time and you bumped your head?"

What? I'm thinking about... about─

"I hate you. My vacation is interrupted because of you." Marceline complained, biting an apple.

"Then why'd you come here? I didn't ask you too. Go back to where you came from!" I replied, who gave her the right to hate me? I should be the one hating her.. for leaving me.

"What? I have ditched my dad just to come here.. and you're sending me back?"

"Oh really? I'm soooo touched!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. It's her fault! If I'm not thinking about her that time, I won't be here. She didn't contact me for almost a month! What am I suppose to do?

"Hey PB. The doctor said you could be discharged now, you're unconciousness was because you didn't sleep for almost three days! What is wrong with you?!" Lady scolded.

Well blame this raven haired girl beside me! How can I sleep? She called me only once! **ONCE**! Can you imagined how I can sleep with that?! And then now she'll magically appear? Maybe if I didn't have an accident she would have not been here still. I frowned at my own ramblings.

Peppy drove me home and instructed that I sleep immediately. But how can I? I was asleep for three days! After an hour of staring at the wall, my phone rang. I picked it up without checking who's calling.

"Hello?"

'Hey! 'sup?'

"Marcy?'

'The one and only'

"What do you want?"

'Why so mean babe?' she teased.

"What do you want Marceline?" I asked in a grumpy voice. The line was silent and but I could hear her change positions every now and then.

'Let's... Let's hang out.'

"Date?"

'Uhh .. yeah. Sort of."

Is she really asking me on a date?! Actually asking, not commanding me like she's a queen or just bump with in the mall? I smiled, alright! No more anger! I forgive her now! Oh wait, she's not even saying sorry.

"Ok.. Where?"

'My.. house.' My eyes widened.

"Your house?! Haha No thanks."

"I'll fetch you tomorrow."

"I did not agree."

'Yeah. Sleep. That way you'll be pretty tomorrow.'

"Wait.. let's talk for a while."

'Why? You missed me Bonbon?' I felt blood rushed to my face when she said that nickname..

"How about you? Did you.. miss me?" I asked.

'Of course! That's why I went home three days earlier.'

"Oh.. so you're supposed to go back today?

'Yeah. But thanks to your clumsiness. I had to go home.'

"Concerned?"

'Totally. How can you be my fake gf if you're dead?'

"yeahh.. Fake."

'Problem?'

"NO.. I.. missed this?"

'Miss what?'

"Talking at night?"

'Yeah me too. But you didn't answer me. Did ya miss me?'

"Do you really have to ask that?"

'Yup! Cause I missed you! So.. did you miss me too?'

"You're so childish, Marcy."

'Yeah.. well, wait until you meet my dad.'

"Wait! What do you mean?"

'Hehe Sleep tight Bonbon.' Then she ended the call. Glob! I'm going to meet her father tomorrow, what will I wear?! Ugh! That butt!

* * *

End Note: I'm so sorry it's so short. I am "warming up" with all the rests and stuffs. Hehe And I can assure you guys, Marcy's absence is because of a vacation and NOTHING MORE, so yeah. No mysteries to solve here. :p


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Nobody's hurt when you upload twice in a day right? So yeah! Double update! :D (also, I was feeling kinda weird.. Not uploading for two weeks and all.) Enjoy and do the usual. :D You know what I mean.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Childish**

_'Mmmm.. You smell like strawberry Bon.' I heard her whisper while nibbling on my ear. Glob! Then she faced me then smirk. Marceline leaned forward.. slowly.. slowly.._

"Hey wake up sleepy head." She whispered, I frowned.. why didn't she continue?

"Mmmm.. One more minute.." I replied at dream-Marcy, then turned to my side.

"C'mon Bonbon! If you'll not wake up.. I'll.." she trailed off. I'm loving this dream.

"You'll what?" I teased, hugging the pillow tighter. I felt ridiculous on teasing my dreams. But so what? No one will know except me.

"I'll kiss you." She replied. I grinned inwardly. Go on.

"Oh really? I like to see you try." I retorted, lying flat on my back, I opened my eyes slighly.. Wow! I must be a very imaginative dreamer. I could see her standing at the foot of my bed now. Dream-Marcy raised her brow and walked toward the bed. She smirked and leaned forward... She kissed me slowly.. and it felt so real... so... good. I raised my hands to her neck , pulling her closer.

**'****_Remember the rules, BONNIBELLE!'_**

Opening my eyes, I pushed her away and I shot up from bed. What am I doing!

"Ouch! Why did you do that?!" Marceline yelled.

"Stop it Marcy! I'm awake. Go back to the dreamscape!" I yelled back.

"What?" she shot me a confused look at first but then she grinned and bust out laughing. "You think I was a dream?!" she said while laughing.

"You're not?" I asked. Covering myself with the blankets and sitting down again.

"No. I really kissed you _Babe._" She bit her lower lip then stood up. "In fact... I'm about to do it again─What.. the hell... Bonn─Aw! Stop throwing your pillows at me!" she growled catching the last pillow and throwing it back.

"Hey!" I said covering my face from the pillow. "Get out of my room! You broke yet another rule!" she smiled then mumbled something. "What did you say?!"

"Nothing. Go fix yourself.. Your bed hair is... disturbing." She winked then left my room. I blushed then fixed my hair, unconsciously. What does she mean by 'Disturbing'?

* * *

After preparing myself, we drove of to Marceline's house, she's not kidding when she said we're going there. It's mansion with a beautiful mix of pink, purple, red and black paint. With a statue of golden knight riding a fully armored horse at the center of the garden. My eyes widened.

"Hey." I nudged Marceline. She turned to look at me while taking her seatbelt off. "Is that the Knightphere's Symbol?" I asked, poiting at the statue.

"Yeah." She answered flatly. "C'mon let's go inside." We walked to her house.

"What's wrong?" she asked, holding my left hand.

"I.. I'm nervous." I said and stared down. I heard her chuckle.

"Don't. Just be yourself." She smiled warmly. I smiled and nodded. She twisted the knob but it's locked so she knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" asked a deep voice. I felt a shiver creep up my spine. Is he Marcy's father? I felt myself clammed up. She squeezed my hand and smiled uneasily.

"Dad! It's me open this damn door!" Marcy growled. Her father giggled.. yes the very deep voice.. GIGLED!

"What's the password Marcy?" I looked at Marceline and saw that her face was flushed red. I giggled then she huffed in embarrassment.

"Uhg dad! C'mon let me─us in!"

"Tell me what's the password first. NO password. No entry." The voice insisted, masking a laugh. Marceline let go of my hand and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"See what I mean? My father is even more childish than me!" she whispered and facepalmed. I smiled.

"No.. He's cool. Tell him the password." Marceline shot up her arms in defeat.

"Alright fine!" she cleared her throat. "Maloso Vobiscum et Cum Esperitum." _She knew latin? Well, dog latin._ The door opened and we were greeted by more or less 15 househelpers. She just nod at them and darted her eyes at the man giggling beside the door.

"It's not that hard to say right?" he smirked. Now I know where she got her smirk from.

"Whatever dad." She pulled me near her. "This is my girlfriend, Bonnibell Taylor."

"Good Morning sir." I lift up my free hand for a handshake. But her father ignored it and hugged me.

"Don't sir me. I'm Hunson Abadeer. Call me dad!" he grinned.

"Hey! Let go of her you old bat!" Marcy yelled forcing me out of her father's grab. I breath in.

"Protective eh?" Marcelined blushed. "Well, better prepare for tonight sweety. And." he looked at her msichievously. "don't do anything... intimate." He laughed as he exit the house. Marceline's eyes ere fixed at he spot that he was in. I laughed.

"What are you laughing about?!" she roared.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." She huffed and walked upstairs. The househelpers just look at me with a smile on theit faces then proceed to do their respective chores. I followed her up to her room. I looked around and found a cute looking bunny/monkey toy.

"aww.. the great knightspherian President own a cute little teddy bear!" I teased. Marceline turned around and walked towards me.

"Give that back!" she ordered trying to pull the toy from my hand. I hug it tighter,

"No."

"Give it or else!"

"Or else what?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll kiss you!"

"As if! You can't do that." I stuck my tongue out.

"Bonnie!"

"I said no.. You can't tak─."

* * *

End Note: Sorry to leave yah hangin'.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So I updated today cause I'll be out in a recollection. It's a requirement of our school so I NEED to go there. It's a whole day event, by the way.. Just letting y'all know.. Enjoy!

* * *

I was shocked at what she did. She.. she... Just like that.. she..

"Now.. hand it over." She commanded, lifting her palm up. I gave the toy back to her slowly. "Good. I told you I could get that." She smirked. We looked at each other. Me, with my shocked face and Marceline, with her smug grin until somebody cleared his throat. Glob! Her dad was standing near the door smiling from ear to ear.

"I saw that." He whispered. "My Marcy kissed a girl!" he yelled so that everyone in the house can hear.

"Why are you here dad?!" Marceline shouted. "Can't you see we're talking?"

yeah right '_talking_'... Emphasis on the air quotes.

"I just wanna check up on you guys." He pointed at us. "I just knew you two can't be left alone!"

"Daad!" he grinned then he ran around the house, Marceline chased him.

"Marcy kissed her girlfriend!" he yelled while running.

Yeah.. she kissed me. I touched my lips with my trembling hand, smiling in spite of myself.. Then it hit me, like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. Guy was right. He was right all along.. I love her.. I really, admittedly love her. I know this is so sudden but what else can I do? That breaks the fourth rule.. but we're just faking it, I can't fall for her any deeper. We should stop this.. We really should. Glob! When will I tell her? NOW? Tomorrow? Next week? Next year? I closed my eyes for a moment, _relax Bonnibelle_. After opening my eyes, I looked around her room and spotted painting.

And I have never read anything more accurate than this:

'The only time things become real is when you try to fake it. Love is Ironic.'

Well yes... yes it is.

* * *

End Note: Sorry it's short. But I'll try to make the next chapter a little bit longer. Key Word: TRY. Thanks for those review y'all! I have a question though, would you like me to reply to your review or just thank you whenever I update? Whacha guys think?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hey people! :D I'm back from where I was. I really hate recollections.. Sometimes being in a catholic college can be such a bummer, y'know what I mean? Anyway.. Here's the latest installation.

**AiSakuraba**: hey! I don't mind you're english man! (or girl) And I won't give up on this story.. It's already finished, actually. I just update every other day cause I'm freakin' LAZZZZY! haha

**DonutDemon30**: I'm just glad it made you laugh.. :D Thanks!

FoRsak3n: Yeah it needs more reviews! :D Finally somebody who loves me (my story, I mean) Thanks for than dude! CYBER FIST BUMP!

Guys! Thanks for the reviews.. "**it.. uhh.. means a lot to me."** :D (Sounds familiar, yeah?) haha

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, I'll be Pendleton Ward.. And I, sure as heaven, am NOT! :) Just a reminder for y'all.

* * *

"Hey Bonbon! You're spacing out!" Marceline spoke, waving her hands in front of me. She had come back from chasing her dad.

"Oh hi." I said. Should I tell her now? Or later? Or should I just let things be? Glob what will I do?! I'm not sure if she feels the same..

"You are not listening, are you?" she crossed her arms to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking.."

"It's about Guy, isn't it?"

"How did he get into this conversation?" she shrugged. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. I'm sleeping." Then she marched towards her bed and flopped down. I followed her and sat near the headboard.

"C'mon, Marcy.. Tell me." She turned, lying on her back facing me.

"I'm asking you to be my real girlfriend." I froze, she abruptly continued. "At least act like a real one for the whole day."

"Why would I do that?" I smiled hopefully.

"Ash will be here so, I need you to stay close to me." she turned around. What? Who's Ash?! Is that the only reason, Marcy? Am I just fake for you, nothing... more? '_Hah! You wish!_' Glob I hate my pessimistic brain!

* * *

"Geez! You look like a real princess!" Hunson exclaimed when I walk out the room. "Not like that boy Ash! He looked like a poor wizard." He added, muttering.

"Thank you sir." I replied but he frowned. "I mean... dad." Then he smiled again. "Who's Ash?"

"Ash is Marcy's childhood 'puppy love'." He made a disgusted face. "I don't like him for her. I like you better!" he grinned then walked to the living room. Puppy love? Is he Marcy's first love?! _'Yeah he is'_ my brain replied, as a matter-of-factly. I huffed. Wait?! Am I jealous? Angry? Or what? No! I was just imagining.. yeah.. let's go with that.

"Bon you look good!" Guy said. What? He's here?

"Did you just arrive? Looks like Marcy's dad liked you." Keila smiled.

"Yeah he liked me" I smiled "and No, I arrived earlier, morning." I replied.

"What?" Bongo exclaimed.

"Why? I _am_ the girlfriend.. right?" I emphasized.

"Right!" Keila and Bongo sid in unison. I'm hanging out with Marcy's friends for a while now but she is nowhere in sight. Is she kidding? Act like a real Gf and she's not even here? And Guy is not speaking at all...

"Hey.. I'll go over there." I excused myself. I'm feeling a little bit awkward.. Guy is here, I said I'll give him a chance right? And I think he knows I have feeling for Marceline now.. If I'm that transparent. Anyway! _Where's that butt?_ I went into their house.. Nobody was in or at least, that's what I thought.

"Marcy?" I called. But nobody answered. I walked up to her room. Maybe she's there.

"Marc─" I cut myself off. I heard people talking inside Marceline's room.

'What's with the girl Marmar? I thought you like me.'

'You don't like me right?' Marceline answered.

'Yeah right! It's because I fuckin' love you, genius! Since we were kids I love you already! But then I heard you have a girlfriend. I thought you'll wait for me. What happened to your promise?'

'Ash.. please..'

'No! Tell me Marceline.. Do you still like me?' there was silence for a long time. I want to go out but I also want to know what she'll say..

'Ash..'

"Marmar.. yes or no. Do you still like me?!'

'Of course I still do, after all these years I still do Ash.'

I ran down the stairs.. When she said that I felt my world collapse. And my heart shatter into a million pieces. I feel like... crying. And I am. I don't know where to go, my vision is blurry. I feel so hurt .. she liked him.. SO what am I? Just fake?

I need Lady. I need someone to talk to now.. what am I going to do?

* * *

End Note: Awww.. what? she doesn't like PB? How sad. And by 'How sad" I mean, "I do not give a sh*t!" hahahahaha (I'm mean. I know.) I edited the chapter because when I first uploaded it, I'm in a rush. Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Hello! here's an update! Yey! Btw. Check out my new story: s/10000714/1/KISS that is, if you have time.. :) Reviews are loved! Thank you.

* * *

I walked out the house and bumped on someone.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down while sniffing.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" it's Guy.. I can't take it anymore, so I hugged him. He was shocked at first but hugged me back. I think he could feel my tears soaking his shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Guy I can't take it. I love her. I love Marceline." I confessed in between sniffs and sobs.

"Hm.. then why are you crying? What happened?"

"She said.. *sniff* She said she liked Ash." Then I sobbed again. "Guy please help me." He pulled away and looked at me. I think he's wondering about what 'help' I'll ask.

"I'll help you.. Don't cry." Then he hugged me again.

"Thank you." I murmured. He wiped my tears away.. It hurt! Why did I even try! Every time I love.. All I get was hurt. And it hurts like hell! I continued to cry, engulfed by the comforting silence between us.

"Hey Bon I've been looking for you─GUY?!" she looked shocked. "Hey. Have you been crying?" She asked worriedly.

"NO!" I yelled. I hate her. I really really hate her!

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Did she really have to ask? After leaving me and hitting on Ash?! In her room? Guy let go of me and I walked away from them to the backyard.

"Is there a problem?" she followed me? Oh how nice. *insert sarcasm here* "I'm sorry I left you." Oh good! Leave me again, I think it would be better! "How about we go back and eat? I bet You're hungry." Oh.. so you're acting concerned now? WoW! Just Wow. "I won't leave you again, I promise." I turned and stare at her, wondering if I should accept her offer.

"Marmar!" yelled Ash. She groaned.

"Wait here please. I'll just talk to him." Then she walked away.

20 minutes... 30.. 50... 1 hour! I've been waiting for an hour and she's not here! I sat down at the bench.

"Oh why are you all alone?" Marceline's dad asked.

"I was just.. you know." he looked around for a while then his smiled turned to a stern expression.

"Where's Marcy?"

"I.. don't know sir. She left a while ago."

"I'll find her for you!" he stood up.

"It's ok sir. I'm fine." I forced a smile.

"You sure?" I nodded. "Alright. Take care Bon. And thank you for coming to my birthday." He smiled before turning back to the party. My smile faded. Nice promise Marcy! I marched to her friends' table. At least here, I feel important. They are so kind to me, especially Guy, He wouldn't leave me.. I guess.

"I'm sorry. It's something important." She said. I didn't reply.

"Why are you apologizing Marcy?" Bongo asked obliviously.

"Nothin'" it could be easily noticed that Guy and I are the only ones that's quiet. "Are we having a problem, Bon?"

"..." I stared at the plate in front of me.

"hey talk to me."

"..." I continue to stare at it.

"Bon!" she yelled. The table turned silent. "Talk to me! I'm looking like crazy here." I looked at her but did not reply.. I just stare at her. "Please.. talk to me." she said, calming down from her rage.

"You don't have to beg. You want to talk? Come, let's talk." We entered her room to talk.

* * *

"Care to tell me why you're so mad at me? You're supposed to act as my real girlfriend today!" she raised her arms up in exasperation.

"I am! I'm acting like a real jealous girlfriend." I replied, trying hard to keep my voice normal.

"Jealous? Of who?" she asked, confused. I didn't answer cause I really am jealous! "Hey? What's bothering you?"

"We still have five minutes left.. after that I'm not you're real girlfriend anymore."

"What do you mean?" I stayed silent for a minute. Great 4 minutes left. "Hey what do you─"

"Marcy as your girlfriend─"

"What are you talking abou─"

"Ssshhhh. Let me talk like a real girlfriend. Don't waste my time." I sighed, then I continued. "As your girlfriend.. I enjoyed everything we did. Even if they're just for show.. I enjoyed every bit of it. Phone conversations, mallings, teasing.. everything.. Marcy I enjoyed them all. We have been lost and I should have been scared but no, I still enjoy that, because of you. Even you're childishness.. I love it... because Marcy.. I love you. I really do love you."

After saying that, the tears that I've been trying hard to hold back fell. "But I need to break up with you.. Please.. Please be happy." I said that while smiling. I have never felt defeated before, but now, I feel like I'm the biggest loser of all time. Four minutes are over.. I'm the fake gf that I really am again. I sighed and looked away..

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she asked, perplexed.

.

.

"Did you like it?" she looked at me.

.

"I'm done acting as your 'real' gf. I'm not the president of drama club for nothing! Am I good or what?!" I force myself to laugh, just to be able to wipe my pathetic tears without feeling stupid for crying in front of her..

"Bon─" she started. But I'm not finished talking just yet.

"Actually I really need to tell you something." I stated seriously

"What is it?"

"Can I ask you something first?" she nodded. "Do you... Do you like me?" My heartbeat went faster. Why did I even ask that when I knew exactly what the answer is.

.

.

.

"Bonnibelle.. Listen... I don't _like_ you..."

I knew it! I just knew it! Stupid Bubblegum! You're just being stupid!

* * *

End Note: The end.

.

.

.

JOKE! haha I want you all to know that I am going to upload everyday.. starting today. Why? Cause I don't want to keep you guys waiting and also because I want to finish this story so I can upload a new one! :D Please continue the support guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Update! As promised! :D Anyway.. sorry for that end note :) haha Love your reviews! Keep 'em coming.

* * *

"..Listen... I don't like you."

I knew it! I was just being stupid.

"I was just asking because that goes the same for me. I just asked to make sure, better safe than sorry right? I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled. Actually, I'm the one who's hurting Marceline! It's me not you! "But maybe your dad thinks we're sweet, but Marcy, even if I'm just faking.. I'm having a hard time doing it. Let's end this." I saw her tear up. Why is she tearing up? Is she that happy?!

"End? Wait.. did I screw up? Have I... Have I done something wrong?" her voice sounded sad, or maybe that's just what I'm thinking it should be?

"I'm bored alright?! I'm bored with you! Even if I'm FAKING this I'm still bored! You hear me?! You're full of imperfections Marceline! And instead of an entertainment you ended up as..." _the one I love_ "MY PROBLEM!" with that I ran to my car and drove back home.. She said she didn't like me! Fine.. I don't need her!

This will be the end. The end of me and her.. if there was even 'us' in the first place! I ran up my room and cry myself to sleep.

...

**Marcelines PoV**

What the hell did just happen?! She broke up with me? Shit! Did I screw up again! Just shit! She didn't contact me.. I called her but she didn't answer. I texted but no reply. What is wrong with her! Ugh!

"Hey Marcey! Everything's cool?" Bongo asked when I entered the auditorium. It's been a week after that fiasco but I still feel like it was just yesterday.

"I don't know.. I messed up dude." they threw me a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. "You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah right. But seriously.. Do you like her now?" Keila asked.

"No I don't." I rolled my eyes. Why is everbody asking if I like her? I didn't get the chance to talk to her after she left me.

"Well if you don't then why are you so messed up?" Keila snickered, I feel something snap inside me right then and there.

"Glob damn it! I love her! I fucking love her! That's why I don't like her! Do you understand?! Damn! And now I'm a fucking reject guys! REJECT! She didn't like me! She said I was boring, imperfect and I'm just her problem! Fuck! She's not anwering my calls and texts, she hates me! I looked like shit thinking she loves me back! She can't possibly fucking love me back!" I blurted out and wipe my stupid tears hastily, I saw their eyes widened.

"Sorry.." Glob Marcy! You haven't swear like that since your bass was lost." Keila said sympathetically but I could sense she's amused by my outburst.

"Dude! Marcy's in love!" Bongo said making a fist pump.

"Why wouldn't I? She's the best thing that I've had." I said before I could even stop myself.

"Did you tell her you don't like her?" Guy asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yes. Because I love her man! Do you understand?" Guy shook his head.

"No. I don't!" He said forcefully, before letting out a breath. "Marceline we need to talk." I nodded and followed him to the outside. I feel nervous.. I'm jealous about him.. They seemed to be very close. Or maybe he's the reason why Bonnie broke up with me..

"Why do you want to talk to me? Are you and Bonnie a thing?"

"You know.. you're very dense." He said while hidding a smile.

"What do you mean?" dense? Why? Because I didn't feel that they were together already? I'm not dense!

"Dude! If you love Bubblegum, they why did you tell her you don't like her?!"

"Because I don't! I love her!" Guy snorted and threw a raspberry at me. I made a disgusted face and added. "And because.. we have a rule."

"What stupid rule is that?"

"I can't fall for her.. I never really agreed to that.. But I think she thought I did. And the worst, she likes you! What do you want me to do? Take her away from you?"

"Shut up Marcy! Just... just go to her house! And if I ever see her crying over you again.. I swear I'll hunt you and burn you!" he threatened then left. Burn me? What am I? A freaking vampire?

Wait... Bonnie cried? Because of me? I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. Ugh! Bonnie pick up! Why do I like her?! Scratch that! Why do I love her?!

"Please answer." I mumbled.

'Hello' came her sweet voice.

"Hi Bon.. I─"

'Who's this, please?'

"You erased my number?"

'Yeah. My boyfriend doesn't want me to have any other contacts than him. Who's this?" Boyfriend?! But we just broke up! Damn her pretty face!

"It's me.. Marceline."

'What do you want?' her voice turned icy.

"Can we talk?"

"When?"

"Um.. Now?"

"Sorry.. I have a date.. Maybe next time. Bye!" then she ended the call. Next time? Will there really be a next time Bon?

* * *

End Note: Review this maybe? :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thank you all for them awesome reviews! It really boost my morale (And ego)Hugs for all! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I got a major headache. Hope y'all understand. Well, enjoy! Just a thought: Who wants to hear PB sing? I know I do! But why won't PB sing in the AT show? Hynden's singing voice is AMAZING! So why Cartoon Network? WHY WON'T YOU LET HER SING?!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Serenade**

I can't help it! She has a boyfriend?! I mean we just broke up last week and she replaced me already? I called Simon up and he drove to her house, her car was parked outside. I doubt if she really has a date 'cause she told me once that she always bring her car on dates.

"Miss Marceline." Simon cut my train of thought. "I think you should call her up. Maybe she's here."

I step out the car and followed him.

'What do you want? I'm busy.' She said irritably.

"Doing what?"

'Dating!'

"You brought your car?"

'Yes!' I knew it! She's just bluffing!

"Get out of your house!"

'I'm not in my house.'

"Bon you triple suck at lying! Now get out!"

'No!'

"Please babe?"

'Don't _Babe_ me Ms. Abadeer!'

"Babe babe babe babe."

'Glob it Marcy stop calling me that... p-please.. stop it.' Then I heard a sob. Is she crying?! Did I screw up again?!

"Are you crying?"

'No I'm not! Marceline I hate you! I hate you─ you know what? whatever!' the she ended the call again. Fuck what will I do now? I desperately need to talk to her!

"BONNIBELLE TAYLOR!" I shouted. Everyone in the neighborhood looked at me, but I ignored them. "IF YOU WILL NOT GO OUT THIS INSTANT I SWEAR TO GLOB I'LL JUST BE HERE UNTIL I DIE! PLEASE? BABE? PRINCESS? PB? TALK TO ME!" I yelled at her front door.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled back but I can't see her. She can't hate me.. She just can't.

"PLEASE TALK TO ME. COME OUT YOUR HOUSE."

"WE _ARE TALKING_! LEAVE IT BE!"

"THIS IS NOT TALKING! THIS IS SCREAMING!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" oh man! she's really pissed.

"MY THROAT HURTS ALREADY!'

"WHAT DO I CARE?!"

"C'MON BUBBLEGUM! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" I asked out of desperation. I need to tell her that I love her.. It's now or never! There was silence for a while but then..

"SING!"

"WHAT? I CAN'T SING HERE!" I looked around the crowd of suddenly interested people. Simon shot me an alarmed look and was trying to open up the car door. I shook my head in a way that's telling him it's alright.

"THEN GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU!"

"WAIT.. WAIT I'LL CALL YOU!" I told Simon to get my bass out my car and I tune it. Glob! I can't sing out loud.. Not with other people.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to play here, Miss?" he said worriedly. I pat him on the shoulders.

"It's alright Si.. Keep the passenger seat open, though." I winked and he chuckled, stepping into the car again. I dialed up Bonnibelle's number again.

'What do you want Marceline?!' she yelled at me.

"Well.. here it goes." I strummed my bass and started singing. I heard her huff in frustration but I ignored it.

_(Just Your Problem **Revised**)_

_** hmmm..._

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_

_Was that what I'm supposed to do?_

_Sorry that I am not as perfect,_

_Like you effortlessly do, _

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_

_And I'm not sweet enough for you._

_Is that why you wanna avoid me?_

_Am I causing inconvenience to you?_

_Am I'm just your problem?_

_Oh just your problem,_

_And I don't, deserve you, do I?_

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I want to know just what I'd do_

_Can I-I-I-I-I-I-I prove I'm something for you?_

_I question why I exist,_

_When it just landed me on your blacklist._

_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I really just want to make up with you,_

_Oh... I just want to._

_I just want to..._

"You butt!" I stopped playing then, I looked up and saw her at the front door, wiping away something which I thought were her tears.

"Hey.. I know sometimes I tend to be childish.. I'm.. sorry." I said sheepishly.

She walked towards me and hugged me, soaking my shirt with her tears.. "I'm sorry I can't be perfect." I sighed and she pulled away, smiling.

"Y'know.. I never said you had to be perfect." she whispered before hugging me again this time I hugged her back.

"But I thought.. you.. you said I'm imperfect!" I pouted while she giggled.

"Yeah.. But I never _said_ it." I huffed and continued pouting.. maybe she's right, but I'm not telling her anything.

"You're being childish again, Marcy." She chuckled.

"I will not break another rule again. I promise." I crossed my index finger in my chest and raised my right hand to prove my point.

"I'm counting on that, Marce." She said with a wink.

"Uh yeah.. so are we… a couple again?" I asked nervously. She laughed.

"When are we a 'couple' Marmar?" she quoted mid air.

"C'mon? Like when we're faking it? Can we─"

"Fake it again?" she asked. I want to make it real, but if it's all that she can offer then.. It's enough for me.

"Yeah. Can we?" She nodded. "Thanks Babe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine! Yes Bon!"

"Better!" she smiled. She's very pretty when she smiles. Luckily nobody heard the song I just sang..

"Miss-" Simon was cut by some girl screaming my name from across the street. Oh glob, I stand corrected! This is what I'm talking about!

**"Guys! Marceline is in the neighborhood!"**

"So that's why her voice was so familiar!" another girl said.

"Hey Marcy! Can I get an autograph?!" a boy ran towards me and so did the others. I grabbed Bonnie's hand and we ran toward her house but not before telling Simon to pretend I was in the car and drove off. The crowd followed the car while I locked the door of Bonnie's house.

"Marcy.. That song.. did you originally sing that?" I nodded. Her eyes widen with shock. "Really?! But it seemed different y'know?"

"Well, yeah.. I composed it so I can change it whenever I want to.. why?" I replied, maybe she can recognize the song.. have she heard it before?

"You composed that song?!" she said dubiously.

"Yeah. Ever heard of Marceline and the Scream Queens?" I asked smugly while watching her features change from doubtful to pure shocked.

"The SQ of Knightsphere high was Marceline and the Scream Queens?" she blurted in disbelief.

"Well yeah." I chuckled a bit. "I thought you'll be familiar with that now." She shook her head vigorously.

"Is that why you have that _reputation_ you're talking about back then?" she said, almost apologetically. I nodded in response. "I didn't know you're _that_ famous." Bonnie muttered. "Glob." She put her hand on her head.

"I noticed." I chuckled. "Oh! I got you this!" I threw her a pink teddy bear. She blushed and smiled. I knew she was eyeing that teddy bear but she just didn't buy it.

"Thanks Marcy!" then she hugged the bear.

* * *

"I'm right here, you know." I murmured looking down the floor. She's been hugging that stuffed toy for solid five minutes! Can she hug me instead?

"Oh.. I know." She smirked. SMIRKED! Why the hell did she smirked?!

"So uhh.. can you... you know.. drop the toy?" I smiled nervously.

"Why would I do that? I love it." She said, kissing the toy. Why can't I get a kiss and a hug and that bear can? "You can be very childish sometimes, why are you pouting."

"I am not!" I yelled, a little bit, defensively.

"You're so cute!" she grinned, hugging the bear tighter. Is she talking to me or that toy? Wait! I need to tell her what I came here for.

"I need to tell you somethi─" I was interrupted by my phone. "Uhm wait." I walked a few feet away from her and answer the phone.

'Marcy!' my dad greeted me. 'You're birthday is coming! How will you celebrate it?' I rolled my eyes at him, he keeps doing that every year.. Days before my birthday, he'll throw me a party then he'll give me my gift on my real birth day.

"Dad.. my birthday is still a month from now!" I sighed in annoyance while my dad sighed quietly. "I'm not a child anymore."

'I know sweetie.' His tone was a bit sad. 'But what do you want as your birthday theme? What gift do you want?' he giggled at the thought.

"Daaad!" I drawled "I do not need birthday themes and presents anymore! I'm not five."

'oh.. okay.' His voice was powering my guilt feelings!

"Alright. How about barbeque and beach party?" I suggested instead.

'Okay!' he readily agreed. 'Call your friends and meet me at our house before you leave.'

"What? Why?" I asked, loosing my patience bit by bit. "Are you coming with us?!" he gave out a hearty chuckle.

'No.' He laughed 'I'll give you the keys to our villa. I just want to give you a party Marce. I'll arrange the best beach party ever and thanks.'

"Alright dad." I smiled to myself. "Thank you too." Then I hung up. Bonnie looked at me questioningly as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Bon?" I asked, sitting at her sofa.

"Mhm?" she hummed behind the kitchen door in response, before coming back with a two glasses, she drank hers and offered the other to me. I accept it and smiled. "So. What do you want to tell me?" she asked I fidgeted with the glass and took a sip from it, swallowing hard.. She drank her glass again as she looks at me skeptically.

"How would our friends react barbeque party at the beach?"

I wonder what could Bonnibelle expelling out her drink through her nose and throwing a coughing fit mean.

* * *

End Note: Did you guys like it? Reviews are certainly welcomed every time! And oh yeah, you may notice that the version of I'm just Your Problem here is different, right? Less angsty and more of an apologetic song.. That's because Marceline here is NOT, I repeat, NOT that grungy or whatever they call it. She misses PB and she wants to show it. Gets? Okay! Now I'll go to my class.. Ciao!

Is there anyone here who understands Filipino? haha I just want to know if my peeps are also reading this story.. If there is then: **MAGPARAMDAM NAMAN KAYO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Yey! My peeps are reading! Thank you all, (ALL of you guys who're reading this, I MEAN ALL). :D So the next installment is here my lovelies! And to the guest (whoever you are) thanks for liking!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Mirrors**

So I invited few of our friends to join me on my advance birthday party. And that sounded like I'm a five year old kid! Sheesh! Bonnie told Lady to come, she invited Jake, and he invited Finn, Flare, and LSP. Me on the other hand, invited my band mates; Bongo, Keila and Guy , and the folks from Aaa; Cake, Marshall, Gumball, Fionna (who arrived just in time for my party), Froze, and his younger sister, Icy. As promised we pulled over my house to get the keys to our villa.

"Here's the key. Are you sure you don't want Simon to come with you sweetie?" I rolled my eyes at him, he chortled and went back to the library.

"Dad! We're going now!" I yelled before closing the door of our house. The guys threw me an unreadable expression to which I raised an eyebrow.

"How rich can you be?!" Marshall snickered. "A chauffeur? Oh c'mon!" I chuckled and shrugged.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." Gumball said before scolding his companion for asking that kind of question. Fionna and Cake keep on looking between me and Marshall.

"You guys look hair-raisingly alike." Fionna said then she shivered.

"Oh.. wait till you see the rest of the gang." I smirked and the rest of them threw me a questioning look before stepping to our cars. Marshall brought a red pick up truck, he's in it with Gumball, Fionna, and Cake. Guy brought his grey mini van with Keila and Bongo. I'm driving my black car with Icy and Froze. He's on the backseat and his sister is sitting in the passenger seat. Bonnie said they'll meet us after school and then we drive to our destination.

* * *

"Okay guys! We're here." I said after we arrived at our villa. It's a decent sized property with a house painted with cool colors. It can be called our resthouse cause it's only used when I and my dad want to relax and turn back from the busy city life. I heard a collective inhales and exhales from my friends.

"Oh Shit!" Jake yelled after all of us were out in the car. He ran towards Cake and stared at her, she did the same.

"What the math?" Finn exclaimed, looking straight at Fionna.

All of them were looking at their strange resemblance with awe and confusion except me, Bonnie, Gumball and Marsh. After a while they all look suspiciously at the four of us.

"Like, what the lump? Is this some voo doo or something?" LSP complained, rubbing her eyes. "Dang! Y'all look the same!"

"No." I said nonchalantly. "It's called.. Coincidence." Froze let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah Marce." He wiped a tear from his eyes and paused laughing. "Coincidence." He said, air quoting the word.

"Who are you?" Flare asked, pointing at Icy, who was laughing with his brother.

"I'm Icy." She said. "Nice to meet you." They looked at each other and I could sense some clashing of moods so I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Alright guys. Who's sleeping with who?" the all froze at my statement and stared at me with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" Damn! I could feel my ears tingle at their shouts!

"Look, there are only 7 rooms here and we're 16 all in all. We'll be staying here for the night so I'm asking if who'll share rooms with whom. You guys okay with it righ?"

"I'm fine with it." Flare said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Okay so..." I started.

"Flare is with me." Finn said, winking at his girlfriend while she blushed.

"Lady's my room mate." Jake said, snaking an arm around Lady's waist.

"Keila's with me." Guy said while grinning. Keila snorted but smiled.

"Hey? What about me?" Bongo complained.

"You can be with me. You know you like my lumps Bongo." LSP teased, Bongo threw me a look but I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Froze can't be left alone.. So I'm with him" Icy said earning a huff from her brother.

"Okay. Since Fionna and Cake will be in the same room, Gumball and me are roommies!" Marshall said, wiggling his eyebrows at the blushing pink haired boy.

"And that leaves me and.. Bonnie." I smirked at her.

"Whatever Marcy." she rolled her eyes at me.

All of them got a room so me and Bonnie were the only one's left in the living room.

"No rooms left." I pointed out. "That left us the cabin there." I pointed at the small wood hut beside the house

"Okay.. Cabin it is." Then she walked toward it, leaving me to carry all of our things..

.

.

.

ALONE.

* * *

End Note: This is the most irrelevant chapter.. I think. haha Reviews are my drug now.. and I need some. Can y'all give me? (You may not see it but I'm doing the puppy eyes technique now.)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I'm bored.. so I'll double update! :D haha It's ok right?

* * *

**Chapter 19: Tease**

**PB's PoV**

I went straight to the cabin and froze when I realize there's only one bed and no sofa.. SO it means we need to share the bed. Oh no.. I can not share the bed with her. I could be tempted to─ OH what am I thinking?

The place is so beautiful and relaxing.. It overlooks the crystal clear beach and the tropical feel of it is very comforting. The garden can be seen from the cabin's window. I looked around the well kept room and noticed that the bed is quite big.

The one and only bed. I don't wanna share the bed with her.

"What's with the face?" she raised a brow before putting down the baggage she was carrying. I realized she carried all of our things inside and I didn't help her. I feel horrible.

"Huh? What look?" I deadpanned.

"You look very excited earlier and now you look shocked. Does sharing a bed with me bother you Bon?" she smirked 'cause she knows she got me there.

"Nope." I said flatly.

"Oh.. So you're ready babe?" she smiled slyly and walked toward me. I took a step back and another.. Until I was stopped with the wall behind my back. She continue to walk until she her face was just inches away from me.

"H-hey. What are you.. doing?" I stuttered. Her grin is making me uncomfortable. Then she put her arms in between my head, trapping me as she look at me very intently.

"Why, Bonnie, what should I do, huh?" she smiled again.

"Stop the horseplay Marceline." I feigned bravery, when in fact I'm gonna melt any second now.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" her voice was serious and I can't find any signs of kidding in her expression.

"I'm still older than you."

"Age. Doesn't. Matter." She insisted, moving a bit closer while smiling again.

"Wait! Y-You're just messing with m-me, right?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Um.. 'cause..." then the door suddenly burst open. I looked passed Marcy's shoulders and saw Marshall at the door, with a very bored expression.

"It's too early for that guys." he smiled at us, in amusement. I removed myself from Marceline's arm prison and darted to the door, giving him a thank you and a salute for helping me escape whatever it was that's about to happen. I ran outside. Trying to cast away the fact that Marceline was about to ki─NO! She can't possibly do that.

**Marceline's PoV**

"Marce! What was that all about girl?" Marshall said, crossing his arms.

"I'm just teasing her." I shrugged.

"Come on Marce! Teasing her? Why? You're not allowed to do it?" he leaned against the door and looked at me with bright eyes.

"She doesn't want to do it.. I guess."

"What? And you're okay with it?" he said sceptically.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Psh. How nice of you." He said sarcastically. "You don't always have to follow the rules y'know." He gave me a sly smile before going out the room.

"Whateves." I snorted and followed him outside and went inside the villa but I can't see anyone of them so I went to the beach and unsurprisingly, there they are.. I looked at Bonnie and she looked back but she quickly tore her gaze away from me.

Is she that affected? It was just a tease. Come on! I wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to do. She knows that.

"Bon─" I paused cause she was called by Fionna and Cake. I turn to Finn instead.

"Hey! What's the plan for later." He said, Flare behind him.

"Yeah Marce. What's the plan?" Froze interjected.

"Barbeque." I grinned.

"That all?" Flare said.

"Why it's fine with me." I smirked.

"NO drinks?" Jake joined us.

"Um.." I pretended to think about it.

"But you said there would be a party!" Icy whined.

"Your point?" I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"There's no party without drinks Marceline!" Marshall excalimed.

"Oh you guys!" I chuckled. "You really want to drink?"

"Heck yeah man!" Guy said from behind us.

"Fine. It's all in the fridge."

Marshall and Finn high-fived then Jake called the rest of the boys to help them get the drinks and barbeque from inside.

"Swimming and party man!" Finn yelled excitedly. I shook my head and laughed.

"Hey Bonnie. The guys said we're having drinks and barbeque. Are you guys okay with that?" I asked her, she can't possibly ignore that right?

"Um. What did she say Lady?" she asked, Is she kidding me?! I'm just here! Right in front of her and Lady is behind me!

"She said if we're fine with drinking and BBQ." Lady replied. I heard LSP, Fionna, Flare, Icy and Cake gave out a laugh at me.

"Oh.. it's fine with me." She replied to Lady, looking past me.

She kept on treating me like air and ignores me the rest of the afternoon. Fine! If she doesn't want to talk to me or whatevs, I'll let her. Not like I need her..

'Sure you do.' Oh shut it brain!

* * *

End Note: What do you think guys? Should they... uhm.. you know..? hahaha ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Maybe.. if I like them to. :) Anyway.. I'm getting a little bit down about this story.. I don't know why.. Just saying. So here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Before "It"**

I went out the cabin at 7 in the evening, I saw some of my friends are swimming some are jamming and some are doing something else. I landed my gaze on Bonnie who was eating a BBQ with a drink on her right hand. I walked to the beach and hit her beer intentionally. She threw me the stick so I turned to face her.

"What?" I asked flatly.

"You spoiled my beer!" she growled and crossed her arms. Oh I thought she wouldn't mind. I shrugged.

"Sorry." I said and turned my back again, and continued to stare at my friends with their partners.

"Marceline!" I heard a familiar voice call me. I turned around and saw Froze drinking with Guy and Bongo. The three were holding their drinks as they nod at me.

"Yo!" I greeted back. Froze chuckled and hugged me, naturally I hugged back. I smiled at him and he smiled back.. Not at me but at Bonnie, who was extremely becoming redder by the minute. "Hey Bubs, are you okay? You sick?" I cautiously asked, I don't want her pushing me or anything.

"NO!" she replied, the four of us, including her, were shocked by her sudden outburst. "I-I'm fine." She continued, in a lower tone this time.

"Uhm.. okay." I shot her a dubious look but she looked away.

"Hey! You should, like, drink up Marceline!" LSP exclaimed, emerging form the waters. Together with Jake, Lady, Finn, and Flare. I greeted everyone and went back to talking with Fro about how he had been. Bubblegum came and talked to the group for a while.

"Hey! Are you two for reals now?" he asked in a quiet shout whcih Bongo and Guy pretended not to hear. I pulled him to the log lying on the shore and motion him to inch closer and whispering something that is not so loud, not like him.

"I want to, but I think she doesn't want it that way." He laughed loudly, causing Bonnibelle to look at us. She glared at me and I smiled uneasily at her. I'm getting really confused about that red color of her face.. Is she alright?

...

**PB's PoV**

Oooh that Marceline is really riling me up! First she spoiled my drink, she apologized but it was a distracted "sorry". And now she's flirting with that boy from the town when we were lost?! Can she be denser than this? Like come on! Does a 'girlfriend' ring a bell?!

I saw her hugging that white-haired boy and smiled at him, he on the other hand was wiggling his eyebrows at me. Globdammit! At least he noticed my mood and let go of Marceline. He kept on smiling at me. I'm literally, red with anger right now. I balled my fists and bit my lip, just─

"Hey Bubs, are you okay? You sick?" she asked half-heartedly.

"NO!" I snapped, I saw them froze. "I-I'm fine." Marceline agreed but she shot me a dubious look to which I averted my eyes.

LSP, together with our friends, greeted us Marceline greeted back but she was too excited to see that creepy guy instead of chatting with us.

"Let that blood flow somewhere else, PB." Jake chimed in, resting her arms on Lady's shoulders. The group chortled while I huff and crossed my arms. Flare snickered and whisper something to LSP.

"Oh my glob." she shot me a malicious smile before I heard a loud laugh behind me. I turned around and was Marceline and whatshisname talking very, and I mean very, close. I glared at Marceline and she JUST smile at me. Urgh! She's so.. ugh! Glob!

"Hey.. you're usually calm Bubs." Lady stated patting my on the back. "Why are you so mad at Marceline."

"Yeah. What's the matter Princess." Cake inquired, Fionna shot me a knowing look and I huffed again.

"She's sooo jelly." LSP snorted, I glared at her and my friends continued laughing at me.

"Alright fine!" I shouted, stopping all of the party guest. "I'm outta here!" I went to the cabin, out the garden and sat at the bench there.

"Hey.." I heard Gumball call. "Why are you hear? And why are you crying?" he asked sternly before handing me a tissue paper. Marshall's with him, I was sitting in between them.

"I hate Marceline. She's such a flirt!" I moped and blow my snot in the tissue. Ew.. how distasteful!

"Flirt?" Marshall asked. "Marcy's not like that." He smiled, like how LSP smiled at me.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"'Cause I do." The he laughed at me.

"Shut up Marsh! I have had enough of this!" I stood up but I felt his hand tug my wrists, he's trying hard to compose himself.

"Come on. Can't you see it already?"

"See what?"

"Froze is Marceline's friend." Gumball butt in. "Froze told us so."

"Yeah. And you are jealous of Marceline's bestfriend girl!" Marshall teased.

"She'll tell you soon Bubblegum." Gumball said then they excused themselves and went back to the beach. I stood up and went back to the party. Ignoring Marceline cause I'm too embarassed of being jealous to her friend.

...

"Princess." Finn joined me in watching the beach. He looked at me with worry. "You're not talking much, is there anything that's bothering you?"

"No Finn." I gave him a half smile. "I'm okay." He nodded but stayed, nonetheless. "Where's─"

"Marceline?" I nodded. "She's with Icy." I looked at him with confusion.

"Who the hell is Icy?!" I snapped. He shot his hands up and motioned to the two, Marceline and Icy, sitting together in a rock at the beach. Icy was nuzzling at her arms and Marceline doesn't seem to mind. _Not a flirt indeed!_

"Icy is weird." Finn grumbled. "I don't like her, and isn't Marcy your girlfriend? Why are you ignoring her?"

"I just.." Finn lifted his hand and smiled, before mouthing that he'll go swimming. I looked back at Marceline again, she was talking to Icy and the girl smiled sweetly at her, talking about something that made Marcy look up at the sky. It was getting dark now and the stars shined above them..

"How I wish we were like that." I whispered to the night sky, I felt my cheeks get wet and I wiped the unwanted tears off my face before staring back at the beach.

"Bonnie!" Marceline called. "Come on! The real party is starting!" I looked at her, and I can't see Icy, so I nodded, I ran towards her and we the rest of our friends gathered around the campfire.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Honesto? Really? Hahaha Nice one man! :D oh hey! Thanks for them support and reviews guys.. And also.. Flare and Icy will not be interacting that much. (at least not in this story) Sorry. :) anyway.. Y'all are my peeps! Each and everyone of yous! :P

* * *

**Chapter 21: Drunken Confession**

**GUY's PoV**

"Hey!" Marceline greeted me, Bubblegum in tow. I smiled back and sipped my drink. Man can girls be this dense?

"Hello Guy!" PB greeted me.

"Hey! Why are you guys, like, chatting there?" LSP asked. "Take your lumping place and drink."

"Oh hey there guys." Lady smiled.

"Come over here man! Let's start this partayy!" Jake screamed. We took a seat and the drinking started. After more or less five hours of drinking games, most of the crew were swimming. Except me and these two girls who're having a staring contest while drinking. I could tell which of which is already drunk.

"Are you guys trying to melt each other?" I asked, squinting my eyes. They froze.

"Dude! Leave them be." Jake murmured then head toward the beach to join the others.

"Yo! Guys sorry I.. Uhm. Guy? PB? Marcy? What happened to the rest?" Keila asked us, she just woke up, I guess, and she's staring at the mess in every corner. Sensing the growing tension between the two, I stood up.

"C'mon Keila, I think we need to swim."

"Swmim? I just woke up─Oh! Yeah! We need to swim." She agreed after I gave her a death glare. "Hey! Why the plum would we swim?! I just woke up!"

"Shut up!" I whispered forcefully, pulling her away from the other girls' view. "Looks like they have one heck of a problem Kei."

"What problem?" she whispered back, peaking at Marceline and PB.

"They can't admit their feelings duh! I mean it's so obvi." Interrupted LSP. "Hey! You two! Stop being all mushy!" she yelled at Finn and Flare, who were sitting near the shore. We heard a splash.

"What the heck LSP?!" yelled Finn, aiding Flare in wiping the water LSP splashed them.

"Whatever." She smirked and went to the deeper part of the beach. "Hey Guy, Keila! What are you all doing there?" she shouted.

"Shut up LSP! Someone's talking!" Keila shushed. Focusing her eyes onto girls. I followed her.

"Hey why the heck are you crying?!" came a panicked voice, it's from Maceline. Glob! Marcy is going to kill us for eavesdropping.

"It's because of you! You butt!"

"What? Me? What did I do?!"

"Where's my bear?"

"In my car."

"Get him. I wanna hug him"

"Come here."

"Get away from me!" I saw PB trying to pull away from Marcy's embrace still crying, but she wouldn't let go.

"C'mon Marcy! Tell her now! Don't waste this chance, you big brat!" I heard Keila scold, I laughed. I guess I have no chance at this at all. Well, I'm sure as heck, Marcy can make her happy.

"Glob Marceline, I hate you!"

"If that's the only way for you to never forget me, then go."

"You selfish brat! I can't believe this! You're from our rival school. You're a flirt! You're so childish.. We're polar opposites! Damn it Marceline! I ha─"

Then I heard a loud slap. Damn! That's gotta hurt!

"Why did you kiss me?! You broke the second rule again you butt!"

"Please... tell me anything.. e-except.. except that." I could tell Marcy's voice is shakey.

"Why? What's the freaking point?! You don't even like me!" she yelled. Finally managing to pull away from Marceline.

"Bonnie the truth is─"

"Don't you know how much that freakin' hurt?"

"What hurts?" Glob! Marceline Abadeer! YOU are the densest person I know! I ran my hand through my hair and Keila looked at me with an exasperated expression. I know Keila.. I know.

"I l-love you! But you don't love me back!" then she broke down crying. "Glob Marcy! Stop... hugging ... me!" I looked around our group only to see them frozen and awkwardly trying their best not to her what the girls are talking about.

"No!" Marceline replied sternly.

"Stop it please." Bonnie was done struggling. "Stop it. How do you expect me to forget you if you keep on bothering me?! C'mon let go! Please."

"Then don't! I don't want you to!"

"WHAT?"

"GLOB! I LOVE YOU! It's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm trying so hard but you keep on interrupting me! ThereIsaidit! Urgh!" Wow! she said that so fast, my ears bleed! I saw Kiela made a fist pump and ran to the beach, joining the rest. I was about to leave but then..

"Say it again." She demanded. Haha This is so messed up.

"What? But I just told you."

"Say it again."

"No!"

"I'll tell 'Daddy' you hurt me." Marceline's eyes widen while PB crossed her arms and pouted.

"Alright! Don't tell my dad." She conceded. I think the only one who's drunk is PB. So PB calls Mr. Abadeer, 'daddy'?

"I Love you! Hey why are you crying? Oh shit! I'm sorry I broke the last rule. But you said you love me right? C'mon, I'm sorry." PB smiled while crying.

"I'm just so happy. I'm very happy."

"Yeah! Whatever." She cupped PB's face and blushed.. "At least you're mine now.. for real." Then she leaned forward, Bonni smiled and met her halfway. There they go, getting all fifteen tier-y and stuff─WaiT! NO! Not here you two!

"You girls get a room will yah!" I yelled from the shore. They stopped and looked around the empty room. Then I heard Marcy laugh.

"Fuck you Guy! You Pervert!" then she help PB stand up and walked toward me.

* * *

End Note: Free cheers for Marcy and PB! Hip hip.. (Hooraay!) Side note: Midterm is coming so.. you know the deal.. Sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Hey yo! Since I thought they really need to do _IT, _so here it is, this is my first time in writing scenes like this so.. Review this. (Fair warning mates.. FxF. Here we go.) Also, I changed the rating, just to be safe. I don't want to be suing me or anything. This is probably the longest chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Null and Void **

**PB's PoV **

Disregarding the fact that Guy just saw me and Marceline make out and the latter's rude reaction.. I'm just so happy right now! Marceline said she loves me back! It just feels so surreal! And after a short stroll, just the two of us—holding hands—mind you, around the beach we rejoined our friends in swimming them started our drinking time again.

"Nice Marcy! You finally said it!" Marshall lifted his glass to Marceline and she chuckled. Smiling at me then she drank her glass. All of our friends congratulated us and it adds to the happiness I'm feeling.. I excused myself to my room, not that the party was boring or whatever.. It's just that I'm feeling really sleepy, aside from being a little bit tipsy myself. I took a shower to remove the smell of smoke and alcohol on me.

I was drying my hair when the door burst open, revealing Marceline trying to make her way toward me, by the way she walks, I think she'll pass out from her drunk state. I looked back at her with worry.

"Hey Marce. Y-you ready to sleep?" I stuttered. Why am I stuttering? "Marce?" I tried again.

When she didn't reply I stood up and took a step closer, she looked at me from head to foot stopping at my lips then biting her own. She went closer, I could smell the alcohol from her, intoxicating me. I felt her finger on my hair and she's twirling it around while her stare is not leaving my face. Her red-brown eyes clouded with desire.. It frightened me, but at the same time it also made my insides flip. I'm finding her hot look well.. hot. _That's kind of the point, Bonnibelle._ (Shut it brain!) She leaned forward and capture my lips. _Oh good_ _Glob! I'm gonna die!_

I felt chills on my back and then she kissed my nose her lips were on mine again At first it was gentle...then suddenly it became fierce! I don't know why but I'm kissing her back but my hands remained stiffly to my side. _I'm paralyzed. Just my luck_! I'm being dominated by her as eases me to the queen sized bed. She broke the kiss and pulled away. But I felt her lips trailing kissing from my cheeks to my neck as her hands started unbuttoning my pajama top. I bit my lip to stifle an ungracious moan. And I failed, shame on me?

Marceline froze and then all her ministrations stopped and she jumped back and flopped harshly down to the floor, she looked up at me with a very frightened expression.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered, more to herself than to me. I furrowed my brows as she come and sit on the bed but she's still keeping her distance from me. As if she'll burn if I touch her or something.

"What's wrong, Marceline?" I asked, drawing my shirt close, cause the buttons were opened and my chest will be bare if I don't. I do not have a bra, okay?

"I'm sorry." She whimpered

"Why?" I tilted my head.

"Glob! My promise Bonnie. I promised to never break any rule." she ran a hand through her raven hair in frustration. "I'm so stupid!."

"Was that on our rules?" I asked and she nodded, I lifted her gaze to me and she made a face, like what the children do when they broke the vase "accidentally". I can't help but smile as I kissed her full on the lips. "Well then.." I pursed my lips, then light bulb flicked open in my head. "okay." I said flatly. "I don't want you breaking your promise or anything." I stood up from the bed and sat down the vanity chair. I smirked as I heard Marceline let out a growl and mumble unintelligible words.

"What was that you say, Marce?" I asked playfully, my back turned away from her. She murmured again. "I can't hear you, you know." I giggled.

"I want you." It's my turn now to froze. Something about the way she said those words sent shivers up my spine and down.. _there._

"So.." I started, trying to sound casual. I turn the chair around so I'm facing her. "After kissing me, exposing my chest to the cold air, freezing in front of me, and giving me that unnecessary guilt trip.. You're saying you want me?" I snorted, because of her provocative actions a while ago and because of my frustration over it. But mostly because of her provocative actions. _Yeah right_. But instead of replying, she just looked at me dead in the eyes and I was caught in her intense, desirous gaze once again.

"Yes. I want you. Now." she rose from the bed and walks, very slowly, to me. She smiled at me drunkenly and I gulp my saliva down my throat. _Yuck!_ The saliva I mean.

"Marceline. C'mon.. how about your promise?" I managed to tease. She just smirked at me then pulled me up against her.

"I can deal with it when I'm sober." She chuckled but her the desire in her eyes never wavered, even for a split second.

"Hmm.. Consider it void." I smiled at her. She stopped and grin at me, her face dangerously close. I took it for myself and moved my hands up her unruly hair and pulled her for a kiss. She kissed back, fervently, as she place her hand on my waist. She turned me toward the bed, again, but now she made sure I'll fall right into the mattress.

"Ow." I groaned. I sat up to check on what Marceline was doing. She smiled down at me as she start to take off her red hoody, next her boots then her socks. I bit my lip when her hands played around the hemline of her white tank top. _Private show? Man! She is so hot! _And I sounded like a pervert at that, didn't I?

"What did you say?" she inquired, her playful stare watching me from where she stands.

"The. Rule. Is. Void." I repeated, looking back at her. She nodded and put a finger below her chin as she purse her lip in mock, I know it's fake, contemplation.

"But we can't _still_ do that." She teased, I huffed.

"Why is that?!" I whined. Then she smirked at me and clapped her hands. I panicked in the darkness then she spoke.

"Because the lights are on." She grinned and clapped her hands. We were engulfed by darkness. I feel the weight on the bed shifted as I felt Marceline's body against mine. My eyes, now fully adjusted to the dim light coming from the moon, saw her beautiful face looking back at me. I gulped for the second time tonight as she push me back down and crawl between my legs, spreading them apart, I shut my eyes close. _Holy Frog! What's she gonna do now!_ My breathing became ragged as I felt strange sensation in my stomach and in between my thighs.

"For Glob's sake, Bonnibelle! Say something." She yelled, kneeling in front of my sprawled limbs. "I feel like I'm raping you." She gave me a crooked smile. "Not that I don't want to." I opened my eyes and found her grinning impishly.

"You want to rape me?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged. "Is this_ rape_?

"Technically yes. If you don't want to do this.. then this can count as rape." She leaned in and placed her hands on either side of my head. I could still smell different kinds of alcohol from her breath and I feel that sensation again. Aside from my underwear getting soaked. _How distasteful_. "Do you want to do this, Bubblegum? Or you'd prefer being raped?" she whispered sultrily, her eyes almost predatory. _Oh Holy communion of Saints in heaven!_

"Marce." I tried, really, I tried speaking but my brain is in some sort of vacation right now, an all I could do was give her a nod. She smiled appreciatively then moved to kiss me on my lips. Her kiss becomes demanding as her tongue brushed my lower lip. I moaned and my tongue meet hers, she shoved her hand into my head and pulled me to a sitting position, holding me close to her. With my legs wrapped around her waist, her hands travel in opposing directions.. One to my neck pushing me closer to her and the other to my back. I moaned again and I felt her smile.

"You are awfully receptive. I like that." She kissed me again, from my lips to my neck.

"Aargh!" I squeaked as she bit the skin there the kissing it after. I sighed and tentatively moved my hand to her face and then her hair. I tugged at it gently and I heard her groan. She laid me back to the bed and she moved down, dragging my pajama short with her. She slid it down my ankles and removed it effortlessly. She knelt upright and undoes the buttons and zipper of her jeans and slowly pulls her jeans down, her eyes on never leaving mine the whole time. She leans down over me and, grasping each of my ankles, quickly jerks my legs apart and crawls between my legs again. She hovers over me. I am fidgeting with need.

"Now now, sweetcheeks, be still," she murmurs, and then she leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh, trailing kisses up, over the thin lacy material of my panties, kissing me. _Be still? How on earth would I be still?!_

She trails kisses up my belly, and her tongue dips into my navel. She kisses me across my torso. I'm flushed, and I'm holding the bed covers in a vice-like grip. She lay down beside me and her hand trails up from my hip then to my waist, and up to my chest. She stares down at me and gently cups my breast.

"Marce.. mhmm." I moaned as her index finger dip into the shirt and gently pry it open freeing my breast, my nipples hardened because of the change in temperature, not that my pajama is very thick, but you get the idea.

"Glob." she whispers appreciatively, and my nipples harden even more. She blows very gently on one as his hand moves to my other breast, and her thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, elongating it. I groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to my groin. I am so wet_. Please, _I beg internally as my fingers clasp the sheet tighter. Her lips close around my other nipple and she tugs, I nearly convulse.

"Since you're so receptive.." she whispered cautiously, continuing her sen sual assault. My nipples bear the delicious impact of her skillful fingers and lips, setting alight every single nerve ending in my body so that my whole being react to the sweet agony. She doesn't stop at that.

"Marce please." I beg, and I pull my head back, my mouth agape as I groan, my legs becoming rigid. _What's happening to me?_

"Bon, let it go." She cooed, her teeth close round my nipple, and her thumb and index finger pull hard, and I came, my body shaking and breaking into a hundred pieces. She kisses me, deeply, her tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries. She smiled triumphantly at me, while I can't help but grin back at her. My breath hitched again as she cupped me.. very intimately. _Frogs! _She slip her finger slips through the flimsy fabric, drawing circular patterns there. She closed her eyes, as she inhaled labored breaths.

"Shit. You're fucking wet." She exclaimed. "Fuck. Now I'm really sure I want you." She thrusts her finger inside me and I fought hard not to cry out as she does it again and again.

"You really wanna do this?" she asked.

"Yes!" I croaked. She smiled, adding the second finger she thrust it back to me, harder this time. She palmed my clitoris, I groaned.

"So... tight."

"Marceline.. I'm com—" suddenly she sit up and removed her and my underwear all at once. _how did she do that? _I can help the frustrated groan that went out my mouth.

"I know. Hold on." She pulled out her fingers then moved down. She smirked at me and cleared her throat. "Nice color." I blushed red. She winked at me then moved her face, kissing my outer lip as she slither her tongue inside me. I moaned her name. _Glob this girl! _As she continue to pump he finger into me, accompanied my her tongues ministrations, I felt tensions forming in my belly. I'm coming again.. And so I did.

She help me ride off my orgasm as she thrust one last time. I sighed, beads of sweat coming from my forehead. I am still panting, trying to slow down my breathing, my thumping heart, and my thoughts are in anarchic frenzy. She pulled out and I flinched at that. Then she looked at me with horror. Raising her finger to my face, she looked at me questioningly. _Oh holy shit! I forgot that._

"Um.. " I trailed off and laughed nervously.

"What the hell does this mean?!" She clapped her hands and then the room was suddenly illuminated again. I squinted at her fingers and saw something white and red.

"What does what mean?" I replied in the most curt tone I could manage. I am so freaking tired right now..

"Bonnibelle.. I took your..._ virginity_?!" she said the word like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever said.

"Yeah. SO?" I huffed. "I entrusted it to you cause I love you. Was that wrong?"

"No. I love you too." She clapped her hands again and the lights shut. I felt her return to my side and lay there, pulling me with her. She rested her head on my chest, snaking her hand above my waist and sighed. "But you could have at least told me."

"Its.." I yawned. "not an issue." I shrugged and closed my eyes.. My lower part hurts.. But it's, in an odd way, fine with me. I sighed comfortably as I run my hand through Marceline's black hair. I could swear she purred.. like kitty.. cat as she pressed her head.. into my hand, but I'm... too tired to.. be.. laughing.. at her.. I'm even.. having a.. ha*Yawns*rd time narrating thi—..

_Steady breaths were all that we can hear as our newly found lovers drifted off to slumber. Let's close the door now, shall we?_

* * *

End Note: How was it?! Was it nice? Bad? Crappy? Come on tell me! haha and yes, they made love while the doors were open, so I closed it. :P R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Say what now?**

Glob! My body feels weird! I sat up the bed and the blankets fell off me.

'_Why am I naked?!_'

I looked around the bed and found someone lying beside me. '_Oh.. right._' I giggled. Last night was... was.. nice.

"I can't believe you love me, you silly vampire." I whispered. I kept on thinking she's a vampire 'cause she likes to stay up late and sleep in the morning. So yeah, she's a vampire. :D

"Better believe it Bonbon." She answered in her adorably cute sleepy voice.

"You're.. You're already awake?"

"Yeah.. I was watching you sleep."

"Then why are your eyes' closed?" she shrugged and smiled. Then she pulled me down again.

"Sshh. Shut up for a minute will yah?" she commanded, snuggling to my chest and laying her head there. Glob! Can't notice that we're both naked? But... but I enjoy this.. intimacy. "Are you hungry?" she asked, ghosting her hand down, I could feel her smirk against my skin.

"Hey. Lift up you're hand, Missy."

"What? Oh.." she replied, removing her hand. Then she fell silent for a while.

"What are we now?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"After, you know, what we did. What are we now?" I felt my blush creeping up my ears.

"Hmm.. I guess were.. _dating_." She laughed and lifted herself off me.

"Dating?!" I gritted my teeth and growled. What the hell? Is that what people do on their first date? Does people lay off their purity for a freaking date?!

"I'm joking babe. C'mon you're like, my _real_ girlfriend now." Then she hugged me, I rested my head on her chest and sighed contentedly. "Happy? Bon.. I—"

"Do you really love me, Marce?"

"Yeah, I knew that, but─"

"But what?" I demanded. I felt the tears threatening to roll down and I bit my lip to restrain it.. "You said you love me right? Was that even real? Or is just because you're drunk?" I looked at her and ran a hand through my disheveled hair. "Glob! I'm so stupid! Why are you *sniffs* smiling?"

"Bon.. of course it's real and I love you, silly!"

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yes really. I nodded right? Now will you stop over reacting?" I blushed and pouted. "I was just gonna ask you if you're hungry."

"You did? Glob! I did not feel anything!" I looked down then, I suck at conclusions I covered my flustered face with my hands. She pried my hand off my face and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, tentatively as I got up.

"Very.." she licked her lower lip and stare right back at me I saw her blush a little before smirking. _Oh I don't think she's referring to food._

"My eyes are here, Marceline." putting my hand on my hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey. It's not my fault you're naked in front of me.." She said flaty, turning away from me. I scramble to find my clothes but all I found was my bag so I put clean undies on, where are my shirt and skirt?!

"Oh it is so your fault Ms. Abadeer." I giggled but stopped myself as she frowned and sat up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She looked down, evidently sad.

"Don't." She snapped back at me and raised an eyebrow. "I wanted you to have it." I smiled warmly. "Because.. I. Love. You." She sighed and grinned.

"I like it when you say that." I nodded. Her grin became wider as her gaze trail downward again. "And I like it when you're .. naked."

"Perv!" She chuckled at my blushing face as I hunted for my clothes. Marceline reclined back to the bed and faced the other side.

"Hey where are my clothes?" I asked Marceline, she has her back facing me. I think she's asleep. So since her button up, somewhat coat-like but thinner, shirt was all I could see coming out of her closet, I put it on and started cooking. _Pancakes!_

**Marceline's PoV**

I was awaken by my phone blaring. I picked it up and answered.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"Marce. We just want to tell you we all left at around 9. You guys enjoy the place." Then I heard collectieve giggles and chortles before hanging up. Ugh! Those guys!

I stood up and put some clothes on then I went to the villa's kitchen only to be greeted by a sweet view of a sweet girl in a not so sweet, _more like super hot_, outfit. She's wearing my shirt and a pair of undies. She turned around and smiled, I swallowed a lump that was in my throat, the shirt she's wearing was only buttoned halfway through so I could see her purple laced bra peaking out. And the fact that this girl is so lumping hot with bed hair, damn it! I could look at her for like, forever! I licked my lips and decided to stop myself before I drool and just look at the breakfast she cooked.

"Had a good sleep?" she cooed.

"Yeah. C'mon let's eat. Then we'll go on a date." I took her hand and lead her to the table.

"Really?" she grinned. I nodded, she hugged me and sat down to eat. Woah! This girl could cook, but why does her soup taste like goo last time? -_-

"Hey slow down! You might choke." She said while smiling.

"I'm shorry." She giggled then leaned closer.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full." She smiled then went back to eating. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatevs Little Miss Prim and Proper."

...

She finished earlier so she's just looking at me. It's making me a little bit uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You look cute when eating." She grinned, still not dropping her gaze.

"What? I am a the badass-rocker pres. of the Knightphere high, I am not cute!"

"Nope. Still cute Marcemallow." I glared at her. 'Marcemallow?!' what king of stupid nickname is that?

"Am not!" I pouted. I am not cute!

"Are too."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" I stood up and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Yeah you are." She teased. "But don't worry, no one will say that to you."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"'Cause nobody wants the 'badass-rocker pres. of the Knightphere high' to get pissed." She said, emphasis on the air quotes she was making while saying this.

"Psh. Whatever." I looked at my side, averting her playful stare.

"Alright.. I'll go freshen up. Wanna come?" I lift my gaze.

"Can I?" she smiled then walked towards me and tip toed so that she can be as tall as me.

"Actually.." she whispered. "NO. Hahaha See you later Marcemallow." She laughed while I stare blankly at the wall

...

**PB's PoV**

Marceline's shirt is too big for me, the collar is hanging lose off one of my shoulder and the hemline is good enough to be considered as a dress. Is this even hers? I walked out of the bathroom and found her still staring blankly at the wall.

"Sup homey!" I greeted, I look like a rapper chick in this shirt.

"Whoa. Someone looks hot." She smirked and stare like she's undressing me in her mind. Sometimes this kid can be such a perv.

"Shut up, can you buy me something else to wear? I look like a gangster."

"And what a hot gangster you are." She grinned.

"I'm going home to change."

"No stay here."

"Do you want me to go out there in this shirt?"

"Go where?" what? She didn't remember what she just said earlier?

"Oh... I don't know." I crossed my arms.

"Haha Got you there Bonbon. But I don't wanna go out just yet." The she pulled me closer, kissing me on the forehead.

"Why? C'mon I'll come back. I'll just find something less.. 'hot'."

"But─" she was interrupted by her doorbell ringing.

"Marmar?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Oh who the eff will you be?" she yelled. Can't she recognize his voice? But... why is he here?

"Why are you guys here?" I heard Marceline ask at the front door.

"Hey babe! I missed you." I gripped the rag I was holding. Why is that Ash here?!

"He was at home a while ago. I'm gonna visit you and he insisted to come, just his luck." Mr. Abadeer said, it's was his voice that I heard earlier.

"We just finished breakfast. Come in."

"WE?! Who are you with young lady?!"

"Geez dad! I'm with my girlfriend." So I'm really her girlfriend? I smiled.

"Oh! Is Bonnibelle here?" her father asked excitedly as I heard footsteps hurrying to the kitchen. "There you are! I thought you two broke up! Man! Marceline was devastated!"

"Urgh! Dad stop!" yelled Marceline as she entered the kitchen, Ash butting behind her.

"What? It's the truth!" he looked at me and flashed me a wicked smile. "Why are you wearing her shirt? Did you sleep here?" then he whispered: "Did you do tier fifteen?" I blushed, her father is so blunt.

"Teir what?" Marceline asked, too much for whispering.

"Tier 15. You know.. se─"

"Oh! I think elaborating it won't be necessary, Mr. Abadeer." She shot me a confused look. "May I ask, why you're here sir?"

"I told you to call me dad." I smiled apologetically, I keep on forgetting that. "I'm here to check on Marceline and scold her for sleeping with someone after her party, but since it's you. It's alright."

"Are you spying on me?!"

"No. The guards are spying you." He laughed.

"GO home dad! You're ruining my day!" she yelled.

"Marcy!" I glared at her, she's losing her manners again. It's still her dad. She walked behind me and put her head on my shoulder.

"How else can we do.. stuffs if they're here?"

"Alright fine! We'll go." He agrees that easily? I sometimes think they're just siblings and not father and daughter.

"Wait dad! Can you buy Bonnie a dress?"

"Then I'll stay here, Hunson." Ash said and sat on the couch.

"Yeah whatever." She said dismissively.

Why did Marceline agree to that?!

"Okay. I'll be back soon." The Mr. Abadeer went out.

"Hey Marmar. Sit with me." He commanded.

"Go watch by yourself." Marceline said, serves you right!

"But I want you here." He tapped the seat next to him. Duh! Is this guy really that blatant?! I'm here! But then Marceline joined him and sat BESIDE him! Keep calm Bonnibelle your still the GIRLFRIEND, get a hold of yourself. I went to the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey."

"Oh why are you here? I thought you were watching T.V." I huffed.

"Did you say something?"

"NO!"

"HEY! Keep it down!" I heard him yell. The nerve! Is this his house?!

"Lower your voice Bon." Oh.. fine! What he said! I marched towards the living room.. Fine! I'm jealous! Happy?!

"Babe?" –Marceline.

"Yes babe?" good! Endearments. Let Ash die of envy.

"I'm gonna take a bath. Just chill and watch T.V or stuffs."

"Okay. ^_^" she walked to the bathroom. I turned to Ash and my smile turn to a stoic expression. HE looked at me and smirked.

"I can't believe your her girlfriend."

WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!

"So what?"

"Your so pink." He looked at my hair.

"What do you care?"

"You're hot headed." He pointed and poked my head.

"That's none of your business."

"Marcy just wants to get into your pants." He smirked. O.O

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing.."

"You're a butt."

"Yeah I know.."

"Why are you here?!" I raised my voice but he just smile at me wickedly.

"No reason. Just checking on my soon to be girlfriend."

"Ha! You wish." I spit.

"I don't _wish_ Bubblegum. I get what I want."

"And how do you intend that to happen?" he smirked deviously then stood up.

"I'll make her mine. You'll see." He said, closing the front door behind him.

Say what now?!

* * *

End Note: I like PIE! haha


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hey hey! Have yourselves some BubbLine cuteness. :D And thanks for the favorites and following etc.

* * *

**Chapter 24: D-A-T-E**

After Ash left Marceline's dad came back with the dress she asked him to buy. In all fairness to Mr. Abadeer he has a very nice fashion sense. I love this dress!

"Where to, Marcy?"

"I don't know." She said with a poker face. Like this -_-

"Boring as always." She mumbled something in response. "What did you say?"

"At least you love me." She laughed.

"Oh really? What if I don't?" I teased.

"Impossible." Then she held my hand and squeezed it. Where are we going? Really, we're just walking around the park for like, hours. But I should stop complaining 'cause I'm enjoying this little things. ^_^

"There's nowhere to go. Most places are crowded." I said as we walk.

"Yeah what you said." She's still wearing that poker face she had earlier.

"Where are we going then?"

"Anywhere. Somewhere."

"I bet this date took forever to plan." I told her sarcastically. We continued to walk around the city until we stopped. Why? Cause I saw something.

"Marceline?"

"Call me babe." Then she crossed her arms and pouted. Haha

"Alright." I cleared my throat. "Babe, I want that!"

"That? Aren't too old for that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't too old for pouting?" I teased back.

"Psh. Fine." We walked near the store. "Excuse me." Wow! She said excuse me! Haha so nice of her! "One cotton candy please."

"Here!" Then she said, tossing me the cotton candy, hot headed much? Maybe because of her hang over. But.. how will I eat this? She's holding my other hand.

"Hey babe." She smiled and looked at me. "Let's sit in the bench."

"M'kay." She replied and we sat there. I let out a sigh as I begin to remove my sandals, why did her dad have to buy a three-inch heels!

"What are you doing?" she inquired, one eyebrow quirked up.

"My feet are killing me."

"Why did you use it then?" she relaxed to the bench and ate the cotton candy grumpily until nothing was left. I looked at her and she grinned at me. I'm starting to feel a little bit sleep─*Yawn* then I heard a click. I looked at Marceline holding up her phone.

"Delete that!" I ordered.

"No! It's cute."

"Cute my foot! Delete that!"

"No can do." She winked then ran off. So I ran after her.

"Marceline Abadeer!" she stopped to look around us, everyone.. AND I MEAN EVERYONE is looking at us, she smirked at me and continued running. "Delete.. that *pant* this *huff* instance!" I yelled.

"I said no! Hahaha" this is so embarassing, all eyes are upon us.

"Come on Marcy!" I continued running. I stopped to breathe, I noticed that I'm barefooted. Glob! What am I doing with my life. Haha I chased her again and I'm finding it fun.

-'Is that Marceline running?'

-'Aww so sweet. They're chasing each other.'

-'I wish my boyfriend and I would do that too.'

-'They're so proud of each other, right?'

-'Right.'

Glob! This is super embarassing! We're the center of attention here.

"Marcy! Delete that now!"

"Don't wanna."

"Oh come on!" I stopped. Why did I even bother to chase her? I can't do that, I'm not the sporty type and I get tired easily. And so I decided to slump down the bench. My feet hurts and they're dirty.. yuck!

"Giving up?" she asked while panting.

"I'm tired. And I will not talk to you until you delete that!" I crossed my arms.

"Then don't. At least I have a picture of you, yawning!" she laughed again.

"Marce please?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes. She froze for a second and if I wasn't looking, I would've missed her blush. She shook her head.

"Bonnie.. smile!"

I gave her my cutest smile and I heard another click. IDIOT! Why did I smile?!

"Marceline! Give me that!" I said snatching her phone. "Come here!" she followed and sat beside me. "Closer, you butt! Keep close, that way we'll both get in the picture."

"Alright." She smirked. "Let's let someone take the picture." She suggested after seeing me struggle over the right camera angle.

"Okay." So I looked for someone to take the picture and gave Marcy's phone to him but..

"Hey! Come back you thieving guy!" he ran away.. with Marceline's phone!

"M-my phone." Was all she can say, still in shock.

"You can buy another one." I shrugged.

"Okay.. I'll take it was my gift to him." She sighed.

"You're gift over that theif is more expensive than mine." T_T

"Just come here." She ordered.

"Wait I'll go get my sandals." And I did and slip it on my dirty feet. Oh well, I'll clean this somewhere. "Where are we going?"

"Mall." She replied, her cold voice was bothering me. Is she angry? I didn't know that guy was a theif, I'm so sorry! On the brighter note, at least my picture is lost. Haha

"Babe? Are you mad?" I asked.

"A little bit."

"Why?"

"'Cause.."

"Because what?" she sighed again.

"Your pictures are there. I didn't have any back up copy of those." She moped. "Stupid theif!" she added pouting.

"PICTURES? Stolen pictures?"

"Well, yes. But they're still cute." Soo.. she has been taking pictures of me? Secretly?

"Hey tell me.. How long have you been taking my pictures?" I raised my brow and smiled.

"Long time ago." She shrugged. "Even when you were sleeping this morning. That stupid guy is .. stupid!"

"Marceline! Admit it! You are in love with me longer than I thought right?" I poked her side with my index finger, she glared at me but she's blushed.

"Hmm.. maybe." She looked at her side.

"When?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Remember when I called Guy and Keila?" I nodded. "That's the time." She looked away still blushing and still holding my hand. Me? When did I realize? When we 'broke up'? Yeah.. maybe that. She was the first to break the rule! And that's a big deal for me. Then I felt my phone vibrate. It's Peppy.

"Hello."

'You didn't go home last night. Where are you now?' he asked sternly.

"I'm with Marceline. She had a party and I slept over her house last night."

'Aren't you going home yet?'

"Peps I'm with Marcy. Wanna talk to her?"

'No. I believe you. Just be home earlier."

"Okay. You too." And I ended the call.

"What did he say?"

"Be home _earlier_." I felt my shoulders drop.

"It's half past five." I nodded, she's very good at stating the obvious. "Let's buy my phone." Then she dragged me to the mall. She bought two phones. For emergencies maybe? Reserve? After that we went to a snack bar and ordered our snacks.

"Here eat this." Then she put the pizza in my mouth.

"That's enough for me."

"Why?"

"I'll get fat." I pouted.

"So? I'll still love you even if you're as fat as a sumo wrestler."

"You're such a cheeseball, Marceline." I rolled my eyes.

I don't normally let other people feed or at least touch me. But Marcy is different.

We took the bus because she's too lazy to bring her car after driving from the villa to her condo. It's my first time to commute. I think all the 'fist times' that I've done, Marceline is with me. It's my first time to nurse a sick person, my first time to cook for one other that myself, my first time to get lost and get very drunk. She's still with me. My first time to sleep with someone.. yes she got me there. And first time that somebody gave me a phone.

So she bought two phones for us? Haha Nice. But, she's not my first love.. Remember Finn? Well he's my first boyfriend, obviously my first love. But he was very preoccupied because he likes to play the hero part.. One time, I caught him being all over a girl.. He cheated.. I was devastated then and I broke up with him. I was hurt.

But who cares? I'm over it now.

I felt like this is the first time again.. because.. I don't know. I love her so much, I feel like I want her to be with me always, just be there with me all the time.. I wish I'm the only one she'll talk to.

Am I being so selfish?

Does she even feel like this too? My phone rang again. And I regret I even answered it.

'Bonnibelle, your parents ..." I stopped thinking right then and there as my Uncle continue to explain what had happen.

"WHAT?!" it startled Marceline.

"What's wrong, Bon?" she asked worriedly, I looked back at her with a blank expression.

"That's none of you're business." I winced at how cold that sounded, but I hurried off the bus and hailed a taxi.

* * *

End Note: Yes yes.. everything is going as planned. Mwahahahaha (Thunder and Lightning!) :D


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **So, the drama starts from here.. Or at least I intend it to.. anyway, tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Gone**

**Marceline's PoV**

After our date I didn't received anything from her. Well.. there was one but it's weird.

From: Bonbon

'I love you.. and I'm sorry. But still, you'll always be the one I'll love.'

End.

I replied but she didn't. What could have happened to her. Will she be here? It's my birthday.. She promised to come today. Where is she? Will she break her promise? Why do we keep on breaking promises?

I've been calling her but she cannot be reached. I miss her.

Our friends have been asking me if we had an argument. And we did not. There's nothing to argue about. She just told me she love me, for God's sake! When I went to her house the night after she sent the message, she's not there. Actually, she's not there at all. Everytime. For the past few weeks, her maid is there but she's not.

She didn't bother telling me where she is. Do I still have the rights to know where she is? Does she still love me? Is she bored again?

'Bonnie I missed you. What about us?' I thought.

"Marmar, where is she? I thought she'll be here." Ash asked.

"She has a name doof. Call her Bonibelle."

"I don't like her. She's not your type, I should know." He smirked.

"Shut up. She's still my girlfriend."

"So? You just met her." He replied nonchalantly, I felt my blood boil.

"So what?! I've known her enough."

"You knew her? Please! You don't even know where she is. Maybe she's with another."

"Don't say that! She will not do that to me."

"Really? Then why is she with Jake?" I looked at him and squinted my eyes.

"H-He's Lady's boyfriend. They're just friends."

"Really? Fine. But if she didn't come .. I'm here for you Mar."

Is he tempting me or something? C'mon PB come back already. The party went on. Congratulations to me. I'm 18 already. But does she know I'm waiting for her?

'Stop it Marceline. You've just been apart for three days. That's fine. Healthy even.' One part of me thought but..

It's been weeks! Still no news from her. I went to her condo again yesterday but she's still not there. Where the fuck could she be?!

"Hey! Any news." Guy asked.

"None." I bent down my desk.

"Why don't you go to their school? Maybe she went to class." My spirit lifted.

"Thanks Guy!" I stood up. Maybe he's right.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"To where Bonnie is!"

"Dude! You don't even know where she is." I shrugged. I told Simon to drive to their school. The students were dismissed but I can't see her.

"Marceline! Yeah! You're PB's fake girlfriend, right." Fake?! It's for real!

"Bonnie.. Where is she?" I asked Flare.

"She was here a while ago but she went just as fast. She just relieved herself off her SB duty and said that you two were just faking and she has a fiancé plus that she's gonna be home schooled. She has this dark aura surrounding her. She's acting weird." Flare finished and bid her goodbye.

I felt myself get weak, she denied me? Is this what she meant by her sorry? I tried calling her again and as usual she still can't be reached. What the fuck is happening?!

I asked Simon to drive to her house but she's not there. I'll wait Bonnie, I'll wait no matter how long this will take.

"Bonnie, are you here?" shit! I'm whispering to myself again. I went out of my car. Is she avoiding me? Why? And is it true? Fiancé? Then what am I? This is so fucking messed up! I don't know what time it is but it's getting very dark, she's still not home. I walked away from her house, hearing a distant thunder. _She's scared of thunders._ I felt my eyes tear up and I stubbornly wipe them away. Fortunately the rain poured. Heavily. Then I heard those stupid thunders again. And it just snapped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, letting the rain soak my clothes. I dropped down on my knees, letting my frustrated tears flow. Accompanied by my pitiful sobs as I fisted the ground beneath me. I heard the car door opened then closed.

_Where is she? I miss her so much!_

"Miss Marceline?" Simon called through the rain. "Miss—"

"WHAT?!" I growled.

"You'll get sick, Miss. Please. Let's go to the car." He pleaded, holding a large pink umbrella above us, shielding me from the rain. I huffed. _PINK? Really Simon?!_

I shrugged and stood up groggily, ignoring him. I continue to walk under the rain, to where? I don't really care. My vision's blurry because of my tears. Then a black car appeared right next to me, copying my pace.

"Miss." I heard him call again but I dismissed it and ran. As fast as I can.. I don't know how but I managed to go home. I just want to see her. I don't know what else I should do to make her come back! I tried my best to control my sobs.

_Bonnie.._

_._

_._

_please ... come back._

I opened the main door and saw my dad sitting at the couch looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" he asked calmly. I rushed to his side and hugged him, soaking his clothes with my drenched ones. "Marcy?"

"Dad." I hugged him. "Can you give me my present now?" I said, sounding like a pathetic four year old. My dad stiffened as he stroke my hair.

"S-sure Marcy.. what do you want dear?" he looked me straight in the eyes, and I started to tear up again because I know that he can't give me what I want even if he wanted to. "Marceline?" he tried again.

"I want Bonnibelle dad. I just ... want her here."

* * *

End Note: There you go. Bye now. Don't forget to leave a comment :D That'll surely help yours truly. :)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Would it be so much if I ask for review from anyone who's reading this story? Just asking. But if it is, then it's ok. I just want to be sure this is going well.. Anyway.. thanks to those guest reviews guys! :D You guys are nice!

* * *

**Chapter 26: A Thought**

Marceline sat in her bed thinking about things holding her phone on one hand and a picture of her girlfriend on the other. She looks miserable with her disheveled shirt and pajamas. She's thinking...

'Why did you say sorry? What did you or are you going to do?

.

.

.

.

.

Why did you relieve your SB duty? Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me? Why _can't_ you tell me?' she let a few tears fall.

.

.

.

.

'And what's with your fiancé? I'm your girlfriend for Glob's sake! Did you even love me like one? Or Am I just a fake for you?

.

.

.

Was all those times just my imagination playing stuffs on my head?

.

.

.

.

.

Are you even serious when you told me you love me? Did you just play with me?'

.

.

.

'Are you bored with me? Because I'm younger than you? But it's just one year. ONE YEAR! Bonnie! I hate thinking about these things! Have you had enough of my childishness? Why? Why are you so unfair? You can always tell me everything... anything.. Im here.. I'll always be here.. everytime.'

She turned around to face her vanity mirror. Looking at a raven haired girl with bloodshot eyes and ridiculously messy hair. She shook her head and sobbed.

'Bonnie.

.

.

.

.

Was I just imagining things? Was it all just a joke? Am I going nuts? Please tell me this is all a dream. A stupid, hurtful fucking dream! Let me wake up! I wanna hold you again. I want to feel you.' She tried to wipe her tears away but they keep coming out. She sighed.

.

.

.

.

'SHIT! Even if this is just a dream, why is there a fucking fiancé?! I thought... I thought you love me.

.

.

.

I'm looking like shit here, waiting for your messages, anything from you. I let myself look stupid in front of your school waiting for you. Why do I love you? Why is it so hard to love you Bonnibelle? Why you?! The person I only met months ago.

.

.

.

Why can't I love someone else? Why does it have to be you?' she was trying her best not to sob loudly because her father might hear her. He insisted to stay with her for a while saying that he's not letting his only child alone when she's depressed.

"Do you even love me?" she uttered, her voice hoarse from crying.

'Did you have fun playing with me? Have you had enough and just walk away? Is this the way you tell me that we're through? By disappearing? Does Lady know?'

She chuckled bitterly, shaking her head.

'Why am I like this? You're just a girl. There are many guys and girls who want me. Who are dying to have me. And.

"I'm just another girl for her too." She agreed, still letting her tearducts stress themselves until no more tears come out.

.

.

.

.

"Where are you?" She whispered before her exhaustion get the best of her. The room's door opened, revealing an ashen haired boy with a very worried face.

"Glob Marceline." He sighed. He had never seen her this devastated. He walked toward the girl and kneel by her bed, stroking the girl's tear stained face. She stirred.

"Bon?" she asked, half asleep.

"No Marce. It's me Ash." He replied. Ash saw her tears streaming down her cheeks and wiped it. Marceline was asleep again. He walked out of the room and nodded to her dad. He went out the house, balled his fists and dialed a number.

"This was never a part of our deal." He greeted the other line.

"I don't care. My grand daughter will marry someone else. I like to thank you, for telling me where she is." The recipient replied in a high-pitched voice.

"Call it off!" he yelled.

"Unacceptable!" he screeched. "I couldn't care less about you now. Now that Bubblegum is with me, she will do what I tell her." The he hung up.

Ash threw his phone because of frustration. This was his fault. He called him, he was just so desperate to have Marceline to himself. He realized she will never be his.. He went too far.. He wanted to make up for it.. But it's too late.

Or.. is it?

* * *

End Note: Does anyone here have a hint who Ash called? Haha! So it's just Marceline's monologue.. It's short but adds to the drama! :P on a side note.. Where _is_ PB? Hmm...


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Update time guys! Oh look! Here's PB! :D

* * *

**Chapter 26: Solitude**

**PB's PoV**

It's been a month since my parents died of a car accident. A freaking drunk driver hit their car... I'm still mourning over them but my grandfather, Laimon, showed up all of a sudden. Just when everything's going great for me.. this has to happen!

He showed up and told me I already have a fiancé. Can't he see that her son just died? And here he is, making me suffer!

I miss Marcy.. I miss her so much. But I can't see her. I went to the living room where he was sitting.

"Laimon.."

"WHATTT?"

"Can I go back to school?"

"I said NO! Is that how your mother raise you? You're unacceptable!"

"But.. how about my friends?"

"And who else? You're no good girlfriend?"

"I love her. You can't dictate my life!"

"Shut up Bonibelle! I can't believe they raised you like that!" I balled my fists.

"Please don't drag my parents into this. Dad is still your only son.." I looked him in the eyes. "And who are you to scold me? You were not here when they raised me! And you'll show up saying I have a stupid husband-to-be? I don't even know who he is! You're so cruel!"

Then he slapped me. I touched my cheek and let a tear fall. My mom never ever hit me and he, who didn't even raise me, did.

"You will marry him weather you like it or not!"

I have had enough of this!

"Even if I follow you that would never change what I feel, you old hag!" then I ran back to my room crying.

Mom, dad.. why did you leave me? I miss you so much. It's so unfair.. I wish I just went with you guys.. I'm dead anyways.. I wiped my tears. I know I can't fight him, my parents loved him and so do I but can he even feel our suffering?

Can he feel anything at all? Glob help me Mom... I can't stand his sourness! lie on my bed, my hands over my eyes as I cry. This always goes the same.

If I miss my parents. I cry. If I miss my friends. I cry.

If I want to see Marceline. I cry. Because I can't. No communication. No internet. I can't use my phone because Laimon have so many eyes all over me. Spying on me. On everything I do. I feel like I'm in a dungeon. A big, fully furnished dungeon.

Is this forbidden love?

'Don't act like a child! Act like a real lady!' he scolded me once. He said I have to act my age and behave. I can't embarrass him. I should be uptight around everyone because if I don't he'll hurt me again. My every move is freaking monitored!

I miss you Marcy. "And if I see you hanging out with another I'm gonna burn your house to ashes!" I whispered to the teddy bear she gave me.

'_Are you still entitled to that?'_ my brain replied. Right.. Is there still an 'us'? I said I'm sorry, right? But was that enough? It's all that I could say before Laimon took my phone away..

He even told me to blurt to everybody that she's just my fake girlfriend. I still can't figure out how he knew that? Did he hire a private investigator? Maybe.

What if she misunderstood what I said? Please no. Glob. I don't know what will happen to me.

Wait for me Marcy! I'll fix this. I promise.. We'll be together again.. Please don't leave me hanging.. Please..

She love me right? She told me she does.

But it's been a month.. I didn't do anything to text or call her. I tried to escape, but his guards caught me.

Marceline.. Rescue me.. Your my knight in shinning armor. Save me from this prison.. How can I watch you play your bass? How will we date?

I sighed.. can't you be here with me Marcy? I love you.. and I freaking hate my grandfather!

* * *

End Note: Does this answer your questions?! And yes.. Lemongrab is Laimon! He's her grandfather! (another idea I came up with, was it ok?) hahaha :D watch out for more! And thank you all for the staggering 6100+ views and follows and etc.! I love you guys! *Y'all got cyber hugs and kisses!*


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Update again! Sorry it came a bit late today.. I had to run some errands. :D Thanks to all of you!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Betrayed**

It's been two months since Laimon showed up. TWO MONTHS and he's still the same sour being I met.

I desperately need to see Marceline. Maybe she's─. There was a knock on the door. What do they want now?!

"Come in." I answered then door creaked open. It's like I'm a princess.. a princess that can't go out of her own castle. "What?" I asked. Yeah. I'm a bitch towards them. I'm just returning the favor. Their a bunch of bitches!

"Master Laimon wants to see you Miss Bonnibelle." She answered with pretend respect. I know she wants to slap me for being a bitch. I followed her to the house's library. I saw him standing in front of his desk looking back at me.

"Why did you call me sir?"

"You want to see Marceline right?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I can see her?" I asked stupidly, but smiled, I'm excited to see her of course.

"Yes. But." he paused.

"But what?" I asked, disappointed.

"Just in these pictures." I furrowed my brows and threw him a questioning look, but he shrugged and handed me a brown envelop.. It seem like I'm on a T.V. show. I sighed and opened the envelop and looked at the pictures... My jaw dropped and I felt my gut twist at the sight of the images.

"This ... T-This is not real right?" I felt my hand tremble and my tears are threatening to fall again but I can't look away from the pictures, hoping that these were all a joke and that it would disappear if I focus my attention towards it.. But it didn't.

"You think I'd give you that if I'll just lie? That's what I've been telling you Bonnie.. that Marceline doesn't love you. Look!" He leaned on his desk and crossed his arms. "Deal with it."

"NO! You're just bluffing!" I yelled, throwing the pictures away from me.

"You can doubt me if you want. But I'm telling you the truth don't you try so hard to deny it." he turned his back at me and went back to reading his book. I dashed toward my bedroom, unable to hold back my tears from streaming down my face.

Marceline! I'm working my ass here just to find a freaking way to escape this place and then there you are enjoying your stupid freedom!

I hate you! And why does it have to be him?! The nerve of you! It's just two months! TWO MONTHS and you found another.

"NO!" I bet he tempted you. I bet my life that asshole did! Another knock was heard. Then the same woman came in.

"Miss Bonnibelle, the Master wants you to change. You're going with him somewhere." I followed her and took a bath. I put on the dress she brought with her and walked out of my room, fully dressed and groomed.

"Are you done Bonnie?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm done." He went out of his room and smiled. FOR THE FIRST TIME HE SMILED!

"You look great!"

"Where are we going sir?"

"You'll know."

Then I stepped up to his limousine. Where are we going? Dinner out? But it's 7 pm.

Wait!

.

.

.

Were going to...

.

.

.

Marceline's school.

* * *

What are we doing here? And why am I dressed up? I looked at Laimon and he's just smiling like an idiot. Is he feeling the hurt I'm feeling that he himself wants me to see Marceline?

I felt so excited. I'm gonna see her! Yey! After two months I can see her again. What would she say to me? Will she be angry? Happy? Hurt? Glob! I'm getting nervous! We drove inside the school to their covered courts. It's their JS Promenade. That's why I have to wear a dress.

"Laimon.."

"Yeah?" wow! He's not sour!

"Are we gonna see her here?"

"Oh .. we are Bonnibelle.. we are." Then he smirked. "Now go ask where she is."

"How about you?"

"I'll keep the car open for you, dear." He grinned. I will never understand this man.

I nodded then went toward her friends. I greeted them enthusiastically.

"Glob PB! Where on earth have you been girl?!" Keila asked after hugging me.

"We missed you." Bongo said, he and Guy hugged me too.

"I missed you guys too! Wait! Where's Marcy?" they looked at each other.

"She's in the garden." I went to the garden. There's no one here but I can hear someone talking. I looked around and saw Marceline.. and.. Ash?

"You said you like me right? I thought we're a thing." – Ash said. A thing? Then what about me?!

"Yeah" so it's true?! Is she cheating on me?!

"Then prove it genius."

"Prove what? I said I like you right, isn't that enough?" she replied in monotone.

"Nope." He stepped forward and put his hand on Marceline's waist and leaned. "We should... kiss first." He smirked.

NO! Marceline please don't. I don't want to see it. Their faces are inches apart.

NOOOOOOO! I wanted to scream.. but I can't.

Then..

.

.

.

.

Then I realized I'm here standing, watching my girlfriend make out with Ash.

"I.. hate you." It went right out of my mouth. They both stopped and looked at me.

"Bonnie?!" she looked shocked.

"You didn't expect that, didn't you?" I asked.

"Bon wait. I can─" A loud slap came out from the contact of my hand to her cheeks. Yes I bitchslapped her!

"Explain what Marcy?! I saw everything! So when I'm gone you're all over that ass? How stupid! I'm trying everything to escape my grandfather and you're here making out with him! So the picture were right! You two held hands and kissed? How disgusting! Two timer!"

I can't stop it! I'm jealous! Angry! I just can't believe this!

"You're the one who just left me!" she shot back, equally furious. "And then you'll be here like nothing happened? I tried to call you everyday. Did you answer?" she glared at me and I was silenced by her outburst. "NO! Because every single time your fucking phone cannot be fucking reached! Then I'm gonna know you have a fucking fiancé?! What the fuck Bonnibelle?! I'm not a fool! I cannot love a person who left me. You're absence almost pushed me to kill myself. I was this—" she held out her index finger and thumb up to emphasize her point. "—close to ruining my life. I didn't even know where you are─"

She stopped. Maybe she's out of words.. or maybe because I was crying in front of her. Ash stood there, doing nothing looking down.

"Fine, I'm sorry! This is all my fucking fault!" I wiped my tears and glared back at her. "But.. But you never even tried to know what happened to me, right? You never dared to know! Do you think I'm happy about abandoning you? It hurt Marceline! So much!" I sobbed. "But it doesn't matter now. You enjoy yourself with him" I pointed to Ash, who seemed to be very interested to the ground. "and I'll enjoy myself with my fiancé that I've never even met!"

I looked up to stop myself from crying.. But I can't. Stupid! Stupid!

"You're so stupid." I murmured.

Oh great! I'm crying because of her again. The best part? She's here to see this! I looked down to Marceline and she's looking to her side guiltily.

Guilty for what she's done?

.

.

.

.

.

Guilty for not waiting for me.

"I never told her to." I mumbled and laughed bitterly as I run towards Laimon's waiting car. "I never told her to wait."

And this sucks!

* * *

End Note: I never realized we are so close into the ending of this story! very... very... close. See you next time lovelies!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **So mah boy Ash sure got some haters.. hahaha poor chap! :) But oi, here you go.. tantararan! Next Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Tension**

**Finn's PoV**

Marceline sniffed and again. Ash looked at her worriedly and then gulped. Why is he even here?

"I'm really sorry guys." She said in her hoarse voice.

She gave us a smile that didn't reflect any happiness at all. I wonder what happen to her when she suddenly barged in here, in the middle of the glob forsaken night, while Flare and I are doing... err.. something they shouldn't have seen. Not to mention they are both wearing prom related clothes and we are not that well dressed. I've been trying to ask her, but she just looked at me as if I grew two heads. When I ask Ash, he just look away from me. These guys are nuts!

"Okay.." I tried again. "So.. uh."

"What on earth happened to you guys?" Flare said, crossing her arms impatiently. _Oh she's cute._ "Did you get Marcy pregnant or something?" Ash spluttered out his drink and turned beet red. I laughed at him but Flare shot me a blazing glare. Ok I'll shut up.

"No.. I didn't." He mumbled something like 'I wish I did', and that earned him a smack on the head from Marceline.

"Flare, what the hell?" she asked. "Do I look like I'm hitting on my friends?"

"Maybe. Cause I could really see something's not right between you two." She replied flatly. "So what is it?"

"Well.. uh.." she stuttered.

"Bubblegum caught us kissing." My eyes widened and before I could help it, I launched towards Ash and punched him in the face. The nerve of them!

"What?!" I spit. "Why the fuck would you do that?" he tried to trash around but I kept him still. I grabbed his suit's collar and raised his head off the floor.

"I'm sorry alright!" he shot back, his left cheek reddening from my punch. Marceline looked at us and stand up, yanking me away from Ash. She helped him stand up and checked his cheek. _What the hell is she doing?! Did she do that on purpose?_ "Marceline!" I yelled.

"Stop it Finn!" Flare stood between me and Marcy. "Your temper will not do anything! Now Marceline, what the heck happen? And tell me everything, because I do not like PB getting all hurt and broken because of you!" she balled her fist and stare at Marceline, she took a step forward and Marcy gulped. _Man this girl is hot when she's angry._ Okay, stop it!

"A while ago, Ash and I were talking in the school gardens when he asked why I'm not touching him or anything." I raised and eyebrow at Ash and he shrugged. "And said he thought we were a thing."

"Are you?" I interrupted.

"No. Actually." She replied, Ash sighed but nodded in agreement. "But I think I said yes or something." She sighed again. "I was a bit drunk so when Ash said we should kiss and he kissed me.. I kissed back."

"Why?" Flare said, dangerously calm.

"Cause I don't know what else to do.. I miss her so much that I thought kissing him will stop me from feeling that.. But it didn't." Her voice cracked and Ash patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"Bubblegum saw it, and she accused Marceline of being a cheater, where in fact I'm to one who forced her to do that." Ash continued. "It was my fault."

"Finn, Flare.. look," she sighed. "The kiss didn't mean anything.. Ash was just being well, himself.. No offense Ash." She threw a sideway glance at him and he nodded.

"None taken." Ash said, staring at us.

"And I'm dumb enough to kiss him back. But it doesn't mean I don't love her anymore."

"Well fix this Marceline!" Flare shouted. Glob it's midnight! "You better fix this."

"Okay we will." Ash sighed and looked a us apologetically. Woah. Bad boy gone good? That's a change. Neat!

"What?" Marceline questioned. "How?"

"Meet me at the cafe tomorrow Marce.. I'm gonna tell you something."

"Why not now?" she raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'll take you home first. Then tomorrow we'll talk."

"Okay." She shrugged, they waved us goodbye then walked out the door. Flare sighed. I looked at her and she's smiling at me. I gulped when she straddled me on the couch.

"Woah there." I grinned.

"Now.." she said, dangerously low.. she smiled at me and lowered her head, her lips a centimeter away from mine. "Where were we?"

* * *

Laimon was right about holding the car door open. Cause I can't do anything else but cry.. She doesn't love me anymore.. She cheated on me. I can't believe her! I'm here lying on my bed, bored as usual.

I'm holding a bear.. the one Marceline gave me. What will I do with this?

"Hey you!" I called to the bear. "Tell Marceline to die! She's stupid! I hate her! I freaking hate her!"

I'm going out of my mind! As if this bear will answer me. I hate Marceline..

_'No you don't. You love her' _

Please stop thinking about things brain! She cheated on me! But then.. but then─ARGH!

"Can I... hug you?" I looked at the bear. "I'm.. I'm sad." Then I hugged him. I hate you Marceline.. You hurt me. You hurt me but I still love you! Please help me get over you..

I felt the bear get soaked. Argh! I'm crying again! I stood up, I think this is enough!

I went to Laimon's room and knocked. The door opened up so I went in.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"Can I have my phones back?"

He raise and eyebrow

"I won't call Marceline. I ended our relationship. So Can I have my phone back?" He did not react at all. "Is that a no?"

Still no reaction.

"Okay.. I'll come back─"

"Here!" He smiled and grabbed my phones.

"What?"

"I'm returning your phones." He dropped it on my hands and walked back to his desk. I was really confused. It's creepy when he's nice.. The last time he was nice I got hurt really bad but then..

I grinned. Cheers! I can call my friends again!

I opened one of them and 1389 messages were in my inbox and all of them are opened. Bad Laimon!

The text were all like:

'Hey where are you?'

'Babe?'

'Please tell me where you are.'

'I miss you so much Bonnie.'

Babe? T_T Not anymore! You cheated on me you butt! I'm not gonna read all of these! Only stupid people will read 1389 messages! Delete all! :D

Wait! I don't have any load.. I can ask a maid. Yeah! I will!

"Psst can I ask a favor?"

"Sure Miss Bonnie." She smiled. I think she's nice.. she's just my age.. I guess.

"Can you send a message to this number?" I showed her Lady's number. She nodded. I told her to tell Lady I'm alright and to call me!

As expected.. Lady did.

"Hey!"

'Hey yourself! Where have you been?! I missed you! And what about Guy, Bongo and Keila seeing you in their school? They said you were crying and─'

"She cheated on me." I said in a low voice.

'What?' I sighed.

"the truth is my parents died in a car accident and now here I am in my granfather's place.. imprisoned."

'Wait I can't understand you.'

"Do you want me to speak in Korean?"

'No! What I meant was the fiancé thingy that you said. And even you're fake relationship with Marceline.'

"Yeah.. Laimon forced me to do that. I don't even know who my husband-to-be is."

'We are really worried about you.'

"Yeah I know.. don't worry I'm fine. How about you? And Jake?"

'Oh... Jake.'

"Why is there something wrong?"

'Jake... he started avoiding me. And he dropped out our school.'

"did he say anything to you? Maybe he's just busy."

'I don't understand him' her voice cracked. 'Sorry Bubs, the teacher's here.' She hung up.

Oh jake! You're just like Marceline! And because of you I remembered what Marceline did last night! That annoying brat!

* * *

End Note: Guess what would Ash say.. haha :D And where is Jake?


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Hey so this is a short one.. I hope you guys still hang tight! :D This will be the third to the last chapter.. Awww... I'm happy to end this! :D Also I'll update later today, just watch out.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Confession**

**Marceline's PoV**

I did not expect her to be there. Glob! I'm so pissed with myself until now. Why did I do that to her? SHIT! She's right! I never dared to know anything.. I gave up so easily.. Bonnie.. I'm sorry.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I'm a very big idiot! I freaking doubted her and then she thinks I cheated! Oh holy fudge! I'm a big doofus!

I.. made her cry..

"Marce, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"I guess you're not."

"What's up Finn?"

Sometimes I wonder why Finn and Jake were not together this past few days.. He seemed to be a little bit sad whenever his brother was mentioned. Jake just disappeared and left Lady hangin'.. What could've happen to him?

"Jake's back." Lady's eyes widen with surprise. "He's throwing a huge partayy!" he beamed.

"What would I do there?" I asked, I don't have any interests in parties these days.

"C'mon! It'll be awesome!"

"So? It's not like Bonnie will be there." Finn sighed.

"Jake said she'll be there."

"Really?" I grinned. She'll be there! Yes! "Why didn't you tell me sooner bro!"

"I told you.. You're just not paying attention." Lady giggled. -_-

"You did?" I asked.

"Whatever man! If you want to see PB so bad then go to the party." I nodded.

"Bye Marceline." Lady bid. I waved my hand. They were about to walk to the door until I remember something I wanted to ask Finn.

"Can I talk to you for a sec, dweeb." I smirked. Finn said something to Lady and she continue to exit the door.

"What do you wanna ask?"

"Lady's Jake's girlfriend right? Why is she shocked when you said Jake is back?"

"I actually didn't know Lady is unaware that Jake's coming back. I wonder why too."

"Yeah. Finn, do you think I could talk to Bonnie today?" he stood in silence looking at his phone. I turned around to grab my bass.

"Marce.. I gotta go. Flare's gonna kill me." He said and I followed him out the coffee shop. I stopped by the door because I saw Ash walking towards me, remembering he was to tell me something, I told Finn to go first and I looked at Ash.

"What now?" I asked him. What Bonnie saw was just me being stupid enough to kiss him back. I should've just punch him in the face. But he's there for me when she disappeared. Always.. and he's my friend.

"I have to tell you something.." he replied seriously with a guilty look in his eyes. I nodded and went back to the shop.

"So what is it?" I said after finding a seat. He cleared his throat. "Hey! If you're not telling me I'm out." I said and stood up but I was stopped by his hand on my wrist.

"I'm sorry." He said and looked down. "I'm the reason why she's gone Marce."

"WHAT?!" I balled my fist and inhaled deeply, I don't want to cause a scene so I decided to sit.

"When I saw Bubblegum with you I got jealous." I narrowed my eyes at him and he flinched. "So I researched about her and found out she's the heiress of the Candy Company."

"What does that have to do with her going away?"

"Her parents died in a car accident." I felt something inside my chest hurt and swallowed the lump in my throat. I shot him an accussing look. "I swear I have nothing to do with that." He defended and sighed. "I-I heard that Laimon is a very powerful man and strict. So I thought, maybe if I informed him about his grandchild she'll take her away and you'll... well, you'll be mine." I snorted and he laughed bitterly.

"Just because I said I like you doesn't mean I'll be with you." I stated matter-of-factly, he nodded. I relaxed my hands and found his. I squeezed it reassuringly...

"I know I'm a chump and an idiot." he smiled.

"I agree." I let go of his hands and relaxed to my seat. "Why did you do what you did though?" I tilted my head to the side and smiled warmly, not that I liked it but because Ash is actually sorry for what he's done, whatever it is.

"When he knew about it, he said he will keep her granddaughter away from you at all cause. I knew you wouldn't let that happen Marce. I just knew you wouldn't. He'll do anything to keep her, I was afraid of what he'd do to you." He looked really scared, and for Ash to be scared it'd have to be the worst. "So I decided to give him Bubblegum." I shot him a deadly glare again, suddenly I was pissed by what he did.

"What?!" I said through gritted teeth.

"He said he would take her away and he will leave you alone if I did." I tried to grasp everything he just said. First, Bonnie's with her granddad, second the reason why Bonnie is there was because of Ash trying to protect me from Laimon Taylor. A business tycoon and owner of the biggest candy factory in the whole world.

He held my and squeezed it, I looked at him and he was smiling at me. "You're welcome Marce." He paused. "But I didn't know he would force her to marry someone because his son, Bubblegum's father, didn't. He just told me he'll take her away." He frowned.

"So Bonnie will pay for her father's doing?" I asked, he nodded. "NO! That can't be!" I yelled, '_Shut up Marceline.. She hates you'_.. Oh yeah! I'm so stupid! Really, no one's dumber than me.

"You really love her that much huh?" he looked at me. I felt guilt in my guts and nodded slowly. He smiled. "Marce.. I know where she is."

"Really?" he smiled. "Can you take me to her?"

"Yeah." He smiled and stood up, we went to his car. I cleared my throat.

"Ash!" I called and before he could react I punched him in the face. That's two for him. Haha

"Well." He said, utterly shocked. "I guess I deserve that." I smiled and tiptoed (He's taller that me, alright?) "I'll miss that." He said after I kissed his cheek. He motioned me to get in his car and I did.

"Are you sure you're okay with me finding her?" he gripped the steering wheel and let loose after a second.

"Yes. If that'll make you happy." I hugged him tight.

"Thank you Ash. You're the best!" he hugged me back and chuckled.

"That's how much I love.." I looked at him dubiously, he chuckled. "helping you." He winked and started the car. Well, I guess I couldn't blame him for anything.. I looked at him and he smiled.. I smiled back and faced the road.

I'm coming Bon. Wait for me.

* * *

End Note: See? Please don't hate mah boy Ash. :p He's good here. (Though he did cause all of this tension.) hahaha


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **As promised folks! Here's the second chapter! :D Enjoy it... while it last! hahaha

* * *

**Chapter 31: Reconcile**

**PB's PoV**

Man I'm bored! I think I'll die of boredom here! What am I gonna do with these phones? I can't call anybody else except Lady. I can't contact Guy.. He could tell the others where I am. Lady wouldn't tell anyone.. I guess.

Glob! I hate this stupid boredom! My phone rang.

"hey Lady.. Why'd you call?"

'I thought you'll be bored.'

"Yeah. How about you?"

'I'm.. fine..' she giggled.

"Oh.. how about M─"

'Marceline? Don't worry you'll see her soon.' I heard her giggle.

See her soon? Is she crazy?! Marceline doesn't even know where my house is.. and besides, I'm still mad at her. I hate her.

"I ha─" My phone fell to the ground.. or to the bed. I don't know where.. I'm just staring at the figure in front of my door step, walking in. I blinked.

"You hate me?" she spoke. The girl standing in front of me spoke. Which means I'm not hallucinating, which I often do these days. I dashed close the door.

"Wait.. why─"

"Why am I here? Is that what you wanted to ask?" I nodded.

"How did yo─"

"How did I know you're here?" I nodded. Glob! Does she have psychic powers? How can she know what I'm going to ask?

"Ash told me where you are." WHAT?! ASH?! HOW?! "I told Finn and Lady I'll come here."

"But how did you get in?" I said that fast enough so that I'll finish one sentence for once.

"The security's low. You guys could get robbed." She smirked. God I miss he─NO! No! No! I hate her. I'm mad!

"How did you know my room?" she shrugged.

"I entered every room here." Then she walked towards the teddy bear I threw at the bed side. "I didn't know you like messy things now." She picked it up.

I'm looking at the teddy bear but not her, one look and I'm sure this hatred will vanish. I just knew it. Then there she was standing close to me. As in super close, maybe she's just three inches away. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry.. I was.. weak. What you saw that day.. Shit. I was dumb and desperate. And Ash─"

"You like him?" I cut her off looking at her eye to eye.

"Yeah.. But I love you. I just like him as a friend."

"Then why the fuck did you kiss him?!" I yelled at her face, she backed away a little bit and sighed.

"Because... I-I miss you! I miss you so much! That's a pathetic excuse, I know." The corner of her eyes shined in the dim light of my room. "And I'm sorry I doubted you but I was hurt Bonnie. I was hurt when you said you are engaged to be married and it hurt when you said I'm nothing but your fake girlfriend.." she was holding her tears. "But I should've known better. I'm sorry.. please for.. forgive me. Please."

Then she looked down but since she was taller that me I could see her tears. She's crying and trying hard to hold it by biting her lip.

"Glob! Marceline! Don't cry infront of me you butt!" I started crying as well. "Stupid butt." I whispered. Then I closed the distance and hugged her. "Glob! I missed you so much!" I said, hugging her tighter she hugged me back, crying on my shoulders..

I miss her.. and her warmth.. her hair.. her voice.. All of her!

"Can I.." she sniffed. "Can I k-kiss you?" she asked. Well it's about time she asked that! But I didn't answer.. Isn't obvious? Of course she can!

She leaned forward.. Glob! Her face is so close..

*knock knock*

We jump to the sound. What a nice timing! Argh! Oh my Marcie's still here.. They can't see her.

"Hey! Go hide somewhere." I whispered then shove her below my bed.

"Miss Bonnie." She asked.

"Come in." I said while pretending to read something.. she's the one I asked the favor earlier..

"You seem in a good mood." She smiled warmly.

"Maybe." I grinned.

"Did she call you?" oh no she doesn't she's here! Haha

"Nope. She's an ass."

"Oh glob." She said horrified. Oh yeah.. 'Act like a lady'.

"I'm sorry." She nodded and handed me a dress. It's what Laimon said I should wear at Jake's party that Jake invited me to go. Laimon allowed me to go there 'cause he knew many people will attend. He even said there would be media people there. What's up with that?

"Glob! You should really dust that part of your room." she complained, removing cobwebs from her hair then snuggling close to me in my bed. I hugged her again.. I really miss her presence.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too.." she nodded. "Don't worry, I'll always be yours." Then I kissed the tip of her nose then her lips. She grinned and hugged me.

Glob. I love her so much. And how many times did I said that? We were like that for solid three minutes. Now I'm sitting on my bed while she's lying there her head on my lap. It's getting late but she's still here, I didn't want her to leave and I think she's not planning to do so.

"The next time you ever think of cheating me.. please. Not with an ass." I teased. She rubbed her eyes.

"He's not an ass Bon. He's the one who drove me here, you know." She explained, eyes closed, running her hand from her eyes down her stomach. I bit my lip at her absent-minded gesture.

"He's the one who got me here in the first place." I grumbled and she chuckled.

"He didn't mean that. And that'll never happen again. I love you so much.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yep. Really." I looked down at her, she had her eyes closed.

"Me too." She nodded again. "I also love me so much." I laughed, she opened her eyes, furrowed her brows and grinned.

"Of course you do Bubs." She chortled, closing her eyes again. "My ever lovely, narcissistic girlfriend." She sighed happily when I ran my hand through her hair.

"Yeah.." I giggled. "Marcy?" She hummed, allowing me to know she's listening. "Do you want to her my parents' story?" she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Sure thing babe. But why did you decided to share it all of a sudden?" she removed her head from my lap and lay down on the pillow she closed her eyes again. Is she sleepy or something? She keeps on closing her eyes.

"Well, I remembered them.. It's what they've been telling me since I was a child." Marceline nodded.

"Lay it on me then." She replied enthusiastically.

"It's the best story I have heard...

* * *

My father was the typical rich-bad-boy type, arrogant, bully and the likes.. My mom is the school nerd, goody-two shoes." Marceline chuckled

"So now I know who you got your brains from. Luckily you didn't get to be like your dad, though." She propped herself up a little bit. "That would be.." she looked at me from head down and smirked. "Awkward." then she lay down again, laughing.

"Yeah. Haha so, they met, in school. Dad bullied mom around and she'll just shoo my father away. He would follow her around and call her names just to annoy her, even in the library, they would fight and end up being kicked out the building." Marceline laughed but let me continue. "But then one day, he didn't expect it but he fell in love with my mom.. But he knows he must not and... he cant... He can't love because he was engaged to be married.."

I looked at Marceline, her eyes were not close, they were looking at the ceiling, she sighed and I know why... It's because dad and I have the same situation.. She shifted to her side to face me. I'm loving a person that I shouldn't.. there's someone else I should marry.. I shook my head, earning myself a confused stare, and continued:

"So then my father stopped annoying her, he tried to find other girls.. But who was he kidding? He can't lie to himself, he really love my mom.. But he was really trying hard to forget her.. He had to keep away.." I laid down beside Marceline. "Mom, on the other hand, was getting used to his teasing and so when he stopped.."

"Lemme guess, she fell in love with you're old man?" she interrupted then grinned.

"Got that right. She was sooo in love that she came up on my dad one day, eager to tell him but that's the time she knew about the truth and she can't accept it. She asked herself about the point of continuing.. For her to get hurt? Dad was so confused and desperate, he loved Laimon but he also love my mom.. but he can't embarrass his dad.. that's why he can't continue loving my mom.." Marceline furrowed her brows. I smiled.

"The forbidden love continued, nonetheless. So when they graduated high school and reached the age of 21, my parents eloped, dad left his fiancé.. My grandfather can't do anything because my mom was three months pregnant.. And that's me. (^_^) So Laimon was so furious, but even so, dad fought for her. My parents were happy and until now I know they're still together.. 'cause they really love each other." I sat down again and she followed me.

"Hey Marcie.. do you think─"

"We will do the same thing as your parents did."

"What?"

"You won't leave me, right? You won't marry anybody, right?" she asked.

"Of course!" she smiled and kissed me.

"Then.." she lay down and closed her eyes again. "We will fight. Together" I smiled down at her.

"Babe, are you sleepy or something? You're keeping your eyes closed since you lie down in bed a while ago."

"I am actually." She grinned. "And besides, I just want to listen to your voice. Looking at you can be very.. very distracting." She bit her lip, I smirked at her. "Now, you go to sleep Bon.." She winked at me, I blushed and smiled.

"Marce.. would you be─"

"I'll be here babe. I know you're scared of the dark." The she closed the lights. I was worried she'll go but then I felt her wrap her arms around me. I turned to face her.

"Sleep well, princess." The she kissed me on the forehead.

I think I will now, Marcy... I think I will.


End file.
